Run Devil Run
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: Hermione found Ron cheating on her with Pansy. Draco is pissed that he was cheated on and Hermione will stop at nothing to get revenge. So what happens when the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess team up to get back at their exes? Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Thanks for clicking on this story :D**

**Today, I am proud to present "Run Devil Run". I was listening to "Run Devil Run" by SNSD, or Girls' Generation (Not the Ke$ha version. It's ok, but I don't think it's as good.), and I thought I'd write this fic. It's kiiinnnndddaaa based off of it...but not really... :)**

**The characters are a little OC, but I hope ya like it!**

**Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song "Run Devil Run" or any of the Harry Potter characters. I just own the plotline, which I hope is somewhat original, since I haven't read any stories like it...**

* * *

><p><em>You better run, run, run, run, run.<em>  
><em>I won't give in, I'll just kick you.<em>  
><em>You better run, run, run, run, run.<em>  
><em>Even if you beg me not to leave, I don't care anymore.<em>  
><em>(Hey) I'll come back even better<em>  
><em>and i'll get revenge. Don't forget it.<em>  
><em>You better run, run, run, run, run.<em>

"Flitwick assigned so much homework!" complained my boyfriend, Ron. Ron and I had been dating since our for a year now, since we were now in our seventh year.

"Oh come on now, Ronald. It's not that bad." I said, stacking my books up. We were sitting in the library.

"Will you help me with it, 'Mione?" he pleaded, his cute blue eyes looking pitiful.

I rolled my eyes. "If I won't, who will?"

He laughed and kissed me on my cheek. "Thanks."

My face grew red and I stood up. "We'd better get going."

"Go ahead without me. I'll see you tomorrow, 'Mione." he said, winking.

On my way out, I bumped into Pansy Parkinson. She was a seventh year Slytherin with long, brown hair, with a bit of a pug's face.

"Move it, mudblood." she growled.

I just ignored her to the best of my ability and walked out of the library.

I was halfway down the corridor when I suddenly realized I had forgotten my quill. I hurriedly ran back to get it, but stopped short when I heard voices.

"Ronnie, it's been forever since we've been alone! And why are you still dating that mudblood?" came that familiar voice. Who was talking to Ron?

"Sorry, Pansy. But I need SOMEONE to do my homework." replied Ron.

My mouth dropped open. This wasn't real. This wasn't real. Ron was not cheating on me with Pansy. Ron wasn't only dating me so I could do his homework.

"Fine. But dump her as soon as you can." purred Pansy.

"And you dump that ferret, Malfoy. Merlin, why would you go out with him?"

"He's rich." she said. Suddenly, there was silence. I peeked at the two, I dropped all of my books. They were snogging like there was no tomorrow.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" I screamed. Madam Pince was probably going to kill me, but I was so angry I didn't care.

They broke apart startled, and I had never seen someone's face go so red.

"H-Hermione!" he stuttered. "This isn't what it looks like! H-h-how long have you been there?" he exclaimed.

"Long enough, you two-timing dickhead." I growled, tears starting to well up. "I hope you're happy." I said, and I ran away, tears flowing down my face.

I ran to the deserted Gryffindor commonroom, and cried my heart out. I couldn't believe it. I sat there and sobbed, wishing it was all a dream.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and blew my nose. I would get him back for this, if it was the last thing I do.

* * *

><p>The next morning, my sad feelings were gone, and replaced by pure hate. I was going to make him and Pansy suffer. They should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge.<p>

I walked down to the Great Hall feeling determined. I took a seat next to "Hogwart's Cutest Couple", AKA, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione? Are you alright? You look...different." said Harry.

"I'm perfectly fine. Now, do you see Malfoy? I need to talk to him." I said, scanning the Slytherin table.

"Alright, she's insane." said Ginny.

I saw him sitting next to Blaise Zabini, and leapt up. "Sorry, I'll explain later, but I've gotta go." I said, dashing towered the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy!" I hissed. He turned slowly toward me.

Draco Malfoy, no matter how evil or annoying he was, was most certainly hot. His blonde hair, as well as his uniform, was kept messily, which was certainly attractive on him. But I was reminded constantly that he was horrible.

"What do I owe this displeasure, Granger?" he asked, his gray eyes cold. He had stopped calling me a mudblood after I had punched him once in our 3rd year, and another recently, which was good.

"Look. I need to tell you something, can you meet me at the library during your free period? It's 2nd hour, right?" I asked.

"Stalker, aren't you? I bet you know my entire schedule?" he asked.

"Don't be flattered. Your schedule is almost identical to mine, Malfoy." I said.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, boredly.

"I'll tell you when you meet me there." I said.

"Ooh, you can't keep me in suspense like that. Alright. I'll see you in the library during second hour." he said. "But this better not be a joke."

"It's anything but one." I sighed.

* * *

><p>Second hour arrived, and I stood in the library, waiting. Five minutes later, Malfoy arrived.<p>

"Alright, Granger. This had better be good. I'm giving up my valuable time for this." he said, in a dull expression.

"I could give you a huge, emotion-filled speech, but since all you know is cruelty, I'll save it." I said.

He stiffened. "That's what you think, eh?" he muttered. "Go on."

"Well, long story short, I found your girlfriend snogging my boyfriend last night." I said.

His attitude changed entirely. "You're kidding." he said, flatly.

"Nope. But you don't love Pansy. At least not as much as I loved Ron, so I'm not even sure you care." I said. Tears threatened to cone through, but I wouldn't let them out.

"True," he turned away. "But how dare your filthy blood-traitor boyfriend, even TOUCH my girlfriend?"

"Excuse me? How dare your slutty little girlfriend kiss MY boyfriend?" I retorted.

"Pansy's a bitch but she's better than that weasel you call a boyfriend." he growled.

"Are you saying your pug-faced slut is better?"

"Well of course!"

I sighed. "Alright, look. I didn't call you here to argue about this. After what happened, to me, they're both dead. So that's why I called you. I wanted to see if we could work out a little plan of revenge." I said.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm the brightest which of our time, remember? And I want them to suffer." I said.

"Sheesh. They way you're acting right now, I would've believed you if you said you were a Slytherin." he said.

"That's not the point." I said. "So I do have a plan. Well, somewhat of a plan. The only downside is that...uh...we have to date."

He suddenly smirked. "Geez, Granger, if you wanted to date me so bad, you didn't have to make up this stupid story. You could've just asked."

I shoved him against a bookcase and grabbed his tie tightly so I was slightly choking him. "I'm anything but making up a stupid story." I snarled. I let go, and he looked at me.

"You're definitely a Slytherin at heart." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "So do you want to get back at Ronald and Pansy?" I asked.

"Well of course. What happened come damage my image."

I rolled my eyes again and stuck my hand out. "So do you agree to go out with me just so we can get revenge on them? And that this is only for that purpose?" I asked.

"You really aren't kidding about the whole thing?" he asked. I shook my head. He sighed. "Very well.", and he shook my hand.

And that, was the day that all the chaos started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? **

**I'd love to hear what you all have to say, so don't hesitate to review! No flames please...**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Cherri  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you guys like the story so far :D I've been trying to answer each review, so if you didn't get a reply for your review it's for some technical reason or something...did anyone not get one back? I hope not...**

**Anyway, I apologize for the late update, because yesterday, we got back from...HAWAII! :D Lol so I wrote this during one of the excruciatingly painful flights, and here we are :) **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"So that's it. But do we actually have to pretend to actually like each other?" asked Draco.

"Well, duh. Or else there'd be no effect. But I don't know how hard it'll be, considering you're a horrible actor, Malfoy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"That's Draco, not Malfoy, sweetie." he said. He pulled me into a hug, and started walking away. "Bye, 'Mione! See you at lunch!"

I stood there, stunned, and then a small smile crept onto my face.

He's good...

* * *

><p>"So care to tell us why you needed to talk to Malfoy, Hermione?" asked Ginny.<p>

"Well...Uh...Ron was kind of cheating on me with Pansy-" I started.

"WHAT?" they both shrieked.

"That idiot bastard of a brother! How could he?" yelled Ginny.

"Calm down! It's ok!" I said. "So, Uh...yeah!"

"So I get it. You were talking to Malfoy to tell him what happened?" asked Harry.

"Uh...right." I said. "But there's something else..."

"What?" he asked.

"Well, you see...and you can't get mad at me for this...but-" I was interrupted.

Colin Creevy, a 6th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts came bounding up with his camera, and broke the news faster than I could.  
>"Hermione Granger, is it true you're dating Draco Malfoy?"<p>

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY?" screamed Ginny and Harry, simultaneously.

I looked over at the Slytherin table where I saw Draco boredly picking at his plate, completely ignoring the stares he and I were getting.

"WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Pansy and Ron, standing up. Even the teachers looked startled at all of the commotion.

I smirked. Pansy and Ron were irritated. Perfect.

Apparently Draco thought so too, because he stood up.

"Yeah? Is that a problem?" he challenged.

"But Hermione! It's the ferret!" exclaimed Ron.

"Uh, Weasley, what makes you think you can call me by my first name? It's Granger to you. And don't you dare call my BOYFRIEND that, Weasel. Go hug your slut of a girlfriend." I said.

"Excuse me?" she said, standing up.

"You're excused. Although I didn't know you needed my permission. Now, is there the need to make a big fuss over this? Of course not. So why doesn't everyone just calm down and finish their lunches? Alright, thanks everybody." I said. I calmly stood up and walked towards the main doors. Draco joined me, and with his arm around my shoulders, we left the staring eyes of Hogwarts and headed towards the library.

"That was brilliant. I applaud you, Granger." he said.

"Shush! We have to act like a couple! Remember, it all depends on acting. I know you're gonna blow it for us, so I'm working on a plan B." I said.

"Goodness, darling, you have so little faith in me." he teased.

"Well, sweetie, it's hard to have any faith in you." I retorted, sweetly.

We glared at each other for a second, but suddenly we heard footsteps.

Madam Pince came running up. "Goodness! Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy? Why aren't you at Lunch?"

"Sorry, Madam Pince. We were...done early, so we decided to come down here and...study." lied Draco.

"Then make sure to put your books back when you're done." she said, as she hurried away.

"Studying? Since when do you study?" I whispered.

He paused for a second and then smirked. "There's a lot of things that you don't know about me, Granger." he walked past me, but he stopped right next to my ear and whispered, "Guess you'll just have to find out."

Damn, how is he so smooth?

* * *

><p>"Hermione Jean Granger, quit running away from us!" screamed Ginny, as she and Harry were running towards me.<p>

"Hermione! Malfoy? Really? What the hell happened in the library?" asked Harry.

I wanted to tell them that it was just pretend, but I couldn't. We had agreed that NO ONE could know that this was fake.

"Well...I mean, you guys are my best friends right?"

"Of course!"

"Well, Uh, he isn't as bad as before, and we are both kinda in the same situation, so why can't we date?" I asked. It was actually true.

"Well, since when have you liked him?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Um...well...It's more of just giving it a try! I mean, why not? He's not that bad!" I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class, before the professor bites my head off!"

"Hermione, I want to bite your head off right now! You know Malfoy's at the top of my black list!" complained Harry.

I felt horrible. I really wanted to tell them. "I'm sorry Harry. But if you guys are my best friends, you'd support me, right? With whatever decision I make?"

They froze. "Fine." groaned Ginny.

"But don't expect us to be happy about it." said Harry.

I hugged them both. "Thanks guys! See you at dinner!"

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

"Really mate? Hermione Jean Granger, the Slytherin Princess? You can't be serious." said Blaise, who was now my best friend. Crabbe and Goyle, well, I ditched them a while ago after finding them...never mind. It's still disturbing to talk about. Or rather, think about.

"Cool it, Zabini. What's so wrong about that?" I asked.

"Draco, what happened with her being 'ugly' and 'a total bookworm with no life whatsoever'?" he asked.

"Things can change, as circumstances do." I said, shrugging.

"Draco." said a voice. I turned around to see Hermione. She looked at Blaise and then leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek. "Hello, Zabini. Or can I call you Blaise?"

"Call me what you like, Miss Malfoy." he teased. She just laughed.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to steal my boyfriend from you!" she said, pulling me towards a wall. She glared at me.

"What?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets.

"'Ugly'? 'A total bookworm with no life whatsoever'?" she hissed.

"Tell me what of that isn't true?" I challenged.

"Being a bookworm means I have a brain, unlike you. And what do you mean, 'ugly' and 'has no life'?" she asked. She seemed kind of upset, and I felt a quarter teaspoon of guilt.

"Well, having no life? It's shifted, since you're now dating me, and being ugly, well, I guess you can't help it. You know you're embarrassing me. Can't you do something with your hair?" I asked.

She shifted her glance, and suddenly, she slapped me.

"What the hell?" I hissed.

I saw a tear fall from her eye, and she hurriedly turned around and walked away quickly.

I followed after her, and grabbed her shoulder.

"What!" she snarled.

"Don't bite me until I'm done talking. Look, fine! I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Speak up!"

"I'M GODDAMNED SORRY!" I screamed.

She smirked. "I know."

I groaned. I let her outsmart me. "Fine. We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and we're going together." I said. She opened her mouth. "No, you don't get a say in this." I said, interrupting her. "Anyway, my mother goes to a stylist here, and I might as well bring you in."

"No, thank you." she said, walking away.

I grabbed her arm. "Didn't I say that it wasn't up to you? I'll pick you up before we head there at the door to your common room, I suppose. And don't forget, because I will hunt you down if you leave without me." I threatened.

She sighed. "Fine. See you then."

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Draco wasn't kidding. As soon as I opened the door, trying to sneak out of the common room 10 minutes earlier than Draco had told me to come out, I ran into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. "Hello, Hermione."

"Shit!" I swore. "How'd you know I was coming out early?"

"Intuition." he said. "That and Lavender Brown told me."

I groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have told her."

"Anyway, let's go, shall we?" he said, offering me his arm.

I sighed and took it.

* * *

><p>We entered Hogsmeade and the familiar smell of all of the delicious food here warmed me up.<p>

"Come on, Hermione." he said, pulling me down to a fancy store called "Finelli's Styling Parlor". We walked in, a man stepped out and greeted us.

He had pale white skin, much like the Malfoy's, and light brown hair that was up in a sort of Mohawk. His dark brown eyes were almost soft.

"Master Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise! How's your family?" he asked. His voice was pleasant, which surprised me.

"They're doing well. In fact, my mother was thinking about coming in soon." said Draco.

"Wonderful! If you see her, tell her she's welcome. Now, how can I help you today?" asked Mr. Finelli.

"I brought my girlfriend in today. Could you just style her up a bit? Innocent, still." he reminded.

"Of course! Now, what is the lovely lady's name?" he asked.

"Her-" I started.

"Her name is Pansy Parkinson." said Draco. "And if you could do this quickly, it'd be appreciated."

I looked at him, and he cast me a "tell-you-later" look.

"Well of course! Now, Miss Pansy, please, come with me." said Finelli.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, I was presented to Draco, and once I looked into a mirror, I gasped.<p>

My bushy hair was completely straightened, but kept in light waves that framed my face. Make-up was applied, but kept lightly, which I liked.  
>I was also put into a light pink asymmetrical shirt, a pair of jean capris, and light green flip-flops.<p>

"Not bad." he said, looking at me approvingly. "I'll pay. My treat. How much, Finelli?"

I waited for Draco, and once he was done and we exited the store, I wanted an explanation.

"So why was I Pansy?" I asked.

"Problem solve, 'Brightest-Witch-of-All-Time', my mother comes here. Finelli is obviously going to mention that I was here to my mother and if she knew that we were dating, well, we'd both be in a big mess." he said.

I hadn't thought of that, but he was right.

"Fine." I said.

"Finelli really is good, isn't he? He made even you look stunning." he said.

"Hey!" I called, and he dashed off, running. I laughed and ran after him.

Who knew? Draco wasn't the cruel, evil ferret I thought he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it :) **

**Somehow, I can't imagine Draco anything but sarcastic, rather than cruel...are any of you like that?**

**And of course, the Crabbe and Goyle thing...I'd tell you but it's rated M. Just kidding, no, I was also joking about that part. :)**

**So please please please review! :) **

**I will see you all soon! **

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Thank you all for all the support, whether you favorited it, put it on alert, or reviewed, each one meant so much to me :) Thank you all!**

**So there are a few things I should probably mention:**

**1. Hermione and Draco are headboy and girl.**

**2. Ginny is the same year as everyone else (sorry, but for some reason, I always want Ginny to be their age...)**

**3. The war is over, Voldemort is dead, Draco is a death eater, but they still are in school for their 7th year. **

**So those are the only differences...I'm really sorry for changing them...but I mean, it is Fanfiction...but I thought I'd let you know, because I know one day, I'm going to get a review about something that I've changed, so I thought I might as well tell you now...and I do believe those are the only changes...so yeah...**

**Ok, I'm going to shut up now, and let you read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

I caught up to Draco. I beat him up. He bought me an ice cream. It was as simple as that. Although at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, we ran into R-er,Weasley and Parkinson. They glared at Draco and I. We took that as an opportunity.

We both completely ignored them. "Here, Drakie! Try some of my ice cream!" I said, feeding him a bite of my ice cream. He ate it and with a sly/evil/sweet smile on his face, he said "It's really sweet, but your smile is still sweeter."

I laughed and pecked him on the cheek. I heard Ron mutter, "Bloody hell, that can't be Hermiome..."

Draco used that as a chance of opportunity too. "'Mione, you look so beautiful with that new makeover I got you."

"Thanks, sweetie! Thanks for paying. It must've cost a lot." I said, emphasizing the "lot" part. I felt kind of bad though...Ginny was still in the Weasley Family, and in fact, I loved all of the Weasleys...other than Ron. So I felt regret. But then again, I had heard from Ginny that Mr. Weasley got promoted, and they were making more, so I didn't feel as bad...

"Don't worry, Hermione. After all, I AM a Malfoy." he said. I pecked him on the cheek again. Then I turned to face them.

"Oh. Can we help you two with something?" I asked, innocently.

Both their faces turned red. The pug grabbed the weasel's arm and they both hurried out of the store.

"Not bad Malfoy. I'm impressed by your acting skills. Their better than I thought they'd be." I said.

"See? You underestimate me too much." he said, rolling his eyes. "Ugh, I feel disgusted with myself. That was so cheesy. 'The ice cream isn't as sweet as your smile'. What the hell is wrong with me? God, Granger, whenever I'm with you, I think I loose my masculinity."

"Don't worry, Malfoy. I doubt you ever had any. Remember? Third year? When Buckbeak slightly scratched you? That was an extremely high pitched scream.

In fact, whenever I hear dog whistles, sometimes I think it's just you screaming." I retorted.

"What the hell is a dog whistle?" he asked, with a disgusted look.

"It's a high-pitched device that you use to call all dogs." I explained.

"So if I blew it, Parkinson would come running up?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

I started chuckling. That turned into laughs, and in a couple seconds, I was on the floor dying of laughter.

"Come on, Granger. That wasn't even that funny." said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"Coming from you it is." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I never knew. You actually have a sense of humor."

"Well, I told you. You don't know a lot of things about me." he said, flashing an evil smile at me.

"I don't think that I want to know that much about you, Malfoy." I said, with a hint of disgust in my voice.

"You have a dirty mind."

"You have a dirty soul."

"Touché. I am a Slytherin after all." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Self-absorbed priss."

"Book nerd."

"Rich girl."

"Now that's really insulting to my masculinity." he said.

"I repeat-you never had any."

We stood there glaring at each other.

"Hermione!" came a voice. I turned around to Harry and Ginny standing right behind us.

"G-Ginny! H-Harry!" I stuttered.

"Why were you glaring at Malfoy?" asked Ginny.

"Other than the fact that he's a self-absorbed priss." said Harry. Draco opened his mouth to retort. I interrupted.

"We weren't glaring! It was a..." I fumbled.

"Staring contest." finished Draco.

"Yeah. That." I said. I'd have to thank him later.

"Must've been intense." said Ginny.

"Yeah. We don't like to lose." I said, trying to smile.

"Huh. So what brings you here? I didn't think Malfoys eat anything sweet. Isn't it like 300 calories per day? You're gonna have to exercise or you'll get fat, ferret." glared Harry.

"Shut it, four-eyes. And I'll never get as fat as your ego is." retorted Draco.

"Oh, my ego? Look whose talking, ferret! You've got the biggest damn ego in Hogwarts!"

"At least there's a reason! Just because you're the freaking 'Boy-Who-Lived-Because-Of-Your-Freaking-Mummy-Who-Died', you think you can boss everyone around!"

"Oh, you did not just bring my mum into this. What about yours? Is she still in Azkaban with that loser of a father of yours?"

"Don't talk about my parents like that! At least they're alive!"

"That is it!"

They both drew their wands. Ginny and I drew ours too. I whispered a hex into her ear-one that I made myself. On the count of 3, we cast it.

"MAGNES AMPLEXUS!" we shouted. The boys both dropped their wands and were bond together in a hug like magnets.

"What the hell?" asked Harry, trying to get loose.

"Let go of me, Pothead!" growled Draco.

"Neither of you can. Don't worry. The hex only lasts about 15 minutes or so." I said. I calmly walked over and picked up both of their wands. I handed Draco's to Ginny, and put Harry's in my pocket. "You two need to settle your differences, and hug it out."

Ginny was still laughing. I took her arm, and we ran out of the store, laughing as hard as we could, ignoring the screams of fury from the boys, still left in the ice cream parlor, getting confused stares from people around them.

* * *

><p>Naturally, Ginny and I ran around, hiding from the boys. That was the reason that it took Draco an hour to find me.<p>

"There you are. I've gone around to every damned shop and asked if they've seen you!" he growled.

"Oh hello, Malfoy. And how are you doing today?" I asked, innocently.

"Quit it Granger. Where's my wand?"

"Your wand? Why, I don't know. I threw it on the ground somewhere." I lied. It was with Ginny.

He stood there. "Merlin's spandex pants, I never should've agreed to this. All you're doing is making my life a living hell." he said, rubbing his temples.

"We'll be heading back to Hogwarts soon! You might want to find it soon!" I trilled, and skipped away from him.

I met up with Ginny a couple minutes later. "Hey Gin! You still have the wand right?" I asked. She nodded.

"You have Harry's?" she asked. I nodded.

"It's in that enchanted pouch of mine." I said.

"Brilliant! They're still searching Hogsmeade for them!" laughed Ginny. "I haven't had this much fun in a while." she giggled.

"And of course we'll give them back...sometime..." I said, mischievously.

"Girls? Miss Granger! Miss Weasley! Come on now, we're heading back to Hogwarts! And you wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Potter are, would you?" asked Professor McGonagall, as she suddenly appeared in front of us.

Ginny and I looked at each other. "Nope." we lied.

"Alright. Come now, girls. I'm sure we'll find them sometime. Hurry!" she said, ushering us back the Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>They did find Harry and Draco-after dinner. It was around 9 PM, and a very frazzled Harry came running up to me. "Alright. You've had your fun now. Where's my wand?" he demanded.<p>

I looked him over. "Goodness Harry, you're a sore sight for eyes." I said.

"Don't change the subject! Where's my wand?"

Laughing, I pulled it out of my bag. "You are one of my best friends, Harry, but that fight was really a little overboard. He is my...boyfriend, so I wish that maybe you could be a little more civil to each other?" I pleaded.

He stared at me. "You've got to be kidding."

"Harry." I pleaded. Surprisingly, even though this was pretend, I felt a little defensive toward Draco. I mean, I might as well defend him...

"Fine," Harry sighed. "I'll try. But if he isn't, I'm screwing what you said, and hexing him."

"Thanks Harry." I hugged him. "Now I should probably find Draco. See ya, Harry."

* * *

><p>I found a extremely angry Draco right in front of the door to the Gryffindor commonroom.<p>

"Why hello there, Malfoy." I said. "You don't look so good."

"Whose fault is that?" he snarled. "If McGonagall hadn't accio-ed the wand, I'd still be there. And now, I'm starving and I have a week's detention. Thanks, Hermione."

He called me by my first name. I smiled. "Don't fight with Harry. He's my best friend."

"Come on. The best you could do was that stupid Pothead?"

I was silent. "What do you expect, Draco? You said it yourself. I'm ugly, right? My life is in the library, right? I cherish the people that I hold close." I pointed my wand straight at him. "And I'm not letting you be the reason for losing them."

"Someone's overreacting." he scoffed. "Yeah. You are ugly. But thanks to me, you aren't anymore. Yeah. You don't have a life anywhere but the library. Thanks to me, you have one. Yet you're making my life a living hell? I'm trying to help you, Hermione."

I put my wand back in my pocket. "There's selfish intention in it. I know it. You aren't altruistic."

"Now that offends me, Hermione." he said, sarcastically.

I sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"What's the muggle phrase? Oh yeah. Have a good nights rest. I hope the bed bugs bite your head off." he said. I ignored him, and walked back into the commonroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

I was pissed as I settled back in my dorm room. I got one all to myself because I was named head boy. Hermione did too, which annoyed me.

I thought about what she said. Why WAS I helping her? She was right. There had to be some sort of selfish intention in it. I couldn't think of it.

My stomach growled, interrupting my thoughts.

"Damn." I groaned.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see nothing but a basket. I opened it. The wonderful aroma of food filled the room. There were an assortment of sandwiches. At the bottom, was a note. It read:_ Draco-here. So I don't have to listen to you complaining for the rest of my life about that one day you missed dinner. I can't really make anything except sandwiches yet, so here. And I didn't poison them or anything, but if you throw it out, it's your loss, not mine. Hermione._

I chuckled to myself, and didn't waste anytime. I dug in immediately.

For someone so annoying, the food never tasted so good to me in my life. I'm going to assume that it was because I was hungry. Nothing else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi!**

**I hope you liked that chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it :)**

**For the spell "Magnes Amplexus", no it is not a real spell, but I just translated the words "magnet (Magnes)" and "Hug (Amplexus)" to Latin, and made it a hex...yeah...**

**Thanks so much for coping with me through the changes I made to the story... :p I know, it's not right...**

**Also, please review! I'm already working on the next chapter, and I'm putting something special in :) Well, I hope it's special...I don't know...but please review! The more reviews, the quicker the updates!**

**Thank you all so much for the support!**

**Love,**

**Cherri**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Howdy, y'all!**

**How are you guys doing? Hopefully well... :D Thanks to everyone-whether you reviewed, favorited the story, put it on alert, or if you are here right now, reading this chapter! Each and everyone are so wonderful :) **

**Also, I wrote another one-shot called "Not What You Think"...if you have nothing better to do, you should check it out I guess :)  
><strong>

**So here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

I was expecting it. I had been trying to avoid it, but it was inevitable-Confrontation.

This morning, it finally happened. I was on my way to the Great Hall when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I spun around to see Ron-er, Weasel.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"To talk." he said, his voice stony.

"Well we are, and we're done now. That was fun! Bye!" I said, trying to walk away. His firm grasp kept me in place.

"Come on, 'Mione. We both know it's fake." said the Weasel.

"What is?" I responded, trying to keep my face calmer than my heart.

"The whole 'I'm dating Malfoy' thing. It's not real. You know you're doing it to try to get back at me for kissing Pansy." he said.

"As if, Weasley. Draco's a million times better than you'll ever be." I snarled. I had to keep it real. If he knew it really was fake, it'd be the cost of so many problems...not to mention a smart plan ruined.

"Please. Don't even try to make it sound good. You know that you just want to get me jealous." he said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, you two haven't kissed yet. It's fake, obviously. He disgusts you, and I know it. That's why the best you can do is fake a peck on the cheek. That's nothing."

I froze. "Please, Weasley. Not everyone's like you-snogging whenever you want, wherever you want. We aren't all disturbing. When Draco and I kiss...we like to keep it private." I lied.

"Private? More like non-existent." scoffed Ron.

"Hermione?" Draco had walked up. He glared at Ron, and I had to do it. I had to, or else we'd blow it.

"Draco!" I ran to him and kissed him full on the lips.

For sake of performance ONLY, I put as much passion into it as possible. My arms closed around his neck as did my eyes.

I could tell Draco was shocked. But slowly, he played along, and put his hands on my back, returning the kiss.

Fine. I'll admit. It wasn't that bad. He tasted like mint. Whatever. So I like that taste. It doesn't mean anything.

"Oh, get a room." said a disgusted Ron.

We pulled apart. "That's only a fraction of what you're doing with Pansy everyday." I retorted. Finally, Ron gave up and walked away.

Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty class room and shut the door.

"Muffliato." he said, making the room soundproof.

"What?" I asked, boredly.

"What do you mean, 'what'? I come over looking for you, find you with the Weasel, and then suddenly you start snogging me? What the hell was your conversation about?" he exclaimed.

"It was a confrontation, of course. He's suspicious, and he said that we were obviously fake because we hadn't kissed yet." I said, as if it were nothing.

"We are fake!" he protested.

"You're acting like that was your first kiss." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Unlike you, me and Pansy did snog. Speaking of which, the Weasel didn't touch you much when you two were dating...that wasn't your first kiss right?" he asked.

My face immediately flushed. I hadn't realized it, but it was. Which made the situation so much more awkward that necessary. "It doesn't matter!" I said.

He looked at me in amazement. "We're 17, and that was your first kiss? That shouldn't surprise me, but it does."

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy. That's not important. You're acting like a drama queen. Now, obviously, occasionally, since more suspicion is sure to arise, we probably need to kiss more in public, and-" I started.

"Whoa, wait a second. Kiss more in public? Merlin, Granger, I know I'm a good kisser, but still! And more importantly, I don't want to be seen snogging you!" he said.

"Go to hell, Malfoy. I don't want to be seen with you either, but this plan is not going to fail. If I came up with it, it's sure to work." I said. "And you are not a good kisser. You're all minty." Damn. I shouldn't have said that.

"But you love mint, don't you?" he said, smugly, crossing his arms. "After all, you told us yourself in sixth year when you were talking about the love potion."

Damn. "Ok, you know what? I'm going to stop talking to you because the conversations always turn out uncomfortable."

"Oh come on Granger. You know you're attracted to me. Every girl is." he smirked.

"Not with that ego, I'm not. Merlin, Harry was right. You do have a huge ego." I scoffed.

"Whatever. It's about time for class, so see ya." he said, standing up. "Don't miss me too much."

"I never will." I scowled.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

All day, I could not stop thinking of the kiss. Her lips were softer than I thought...

I mentally slapped myself. I am an idiot! How could I think of Granger in any other way but annoying? This was nothing but a plan. Stop thinking about her!

It was supposed to be Charms for me, but I managed to ditch the end of it and now I was doing was walking around doing nothing.

"Draco." came a sickly sweet voice. I hesitated before turning around.

Just who I thought. Her dark brown eyes piercing mine, as she impatiently flipped her dark hair.

"Pansy." I said, coldly.

"So I kissed the Ron. As revenge you 'go out' with the mudblood. Really? You've sunk that low?" she asked.

"Don't call her a mudblood! Your blood is filthier than yours, you skank." I growled. "And as if the Weasel is higher than Hermione is."

"You don't need to be so defensive, Draco." she said, seductively. She wrapped her arms around my neck with a sly look. "I'm still available, Draco." she leaned forwards toward me.

I took a step back and pushed her away from me, causing her to fall onto the floor.

"How dare you!" she fumed.

"I doubt that even the blood traitor you call a 'boyfriend' would appreciate you trying to kiss your ex." I said, boredly. I turned around and started walking away.

"Well, you speak so highly of the mudblood. Then I assume your parents approve of her?" she called. I froze in my tracks, and ice ran through my veins.

I spun around. "You wouldn't."

"So they haven't even heard the news!" she exclaimed.

"What about yours?" I retorted.

"They don't give a damn about my relationships. But I doubt it's the same for you, Draco." she said.

"You wouldn't dare tell them." I said, glaring at her.

"If you come back to me, why would I?" she asked.

I was disgusted. I would never come back to someone so unfaithful. "Tell them then. Their fury is better than seeing you for more than 5 minutes a day."

She looked furious. "Fine! Then I will! You are going to regret this, Draco." she said, as she hurried away in a huff.

As soon as she was out of sight, I cussed loudly and kicked a bench. I was so screwed.

* * *

><p>I hurried to Muggle Studies. Of course I didn't take that class, but apparently, that was where Hermione was coming out of. I stood outside of the door waiting for her impatiently. Finally, people started coming out, and finally, Hermione.<p>

"Hermione!" I hissed. She looked at me.

"How sweet. You came to pick me up?" she said, sarcastically.

"Quit the jokes, Granger. I have news. Bad news." I hissed.

"Let me guess. You ran out of hair gel." she said, rolling her eyes. "Or maybe you misplaced your mirror?"

"Worse," I hissed. "I saw Pansy."

"And I saw Harry in the halls today." she replied.

"Quit it! This is serious! She said I could either come back to her or she'd tell my parents about us." I said.

It was her turn to freeze. "What? So what'd you say?" she hissed.

"Come on! It's Pansy! I'm never going back to her!"

"Are you insane? Your parents are going to murder me! If they don't, your aunt will!" she hissed. "I'm muggleborn! They'll never approve!"

"They'll kill me first and make me suffer more!" I exclaimed.

"Then why didn't you go back to Pansy? We could both live a couple more years!"

"Please, Granger, even you are a million times better than that cheating slut." I said, in disgust.

"That should flatter me, but the flattery is being drowned out by the 'OH-MERLIN-I'M-NOT-GOING-TO-SURVIVE-TO-GET-MARRIED-OR-OWN-A-BOOKSTORE-OR-BECOME-A-DOCTOR-OR-RESCUE-A-THREE-LEGGED-CAMEL-ALL-BECAUSE-OF-DRACO' thought that's screaming over and over in my head." she said.

"It's not my fault and-wait, a three-legged what?" I asked.

"Never mind, I was exaggerating." she said. "So what are we going to do?"

"I thought you knew!" I exclaimed.

"Damn! I can understand why! Ugh..." she said, thinking. "Well, we have to keep this up. I'm not going to let Pansy and Ron win. They want to break us up, and I'm not going to let them. So looks like we have no choice but to hope Pansy was bluffing or suffer your family's fury." she said.

"Oh gosh, why the hell did I agree to this?" I groaned. "Biggest mistake of my life!"

"Hey! Draco!" called a voice. Blaise was running up to us eith a parchment in his hand. "An owl was right outside the window, and this is what it had with it. It's for you." he said, and he left almost immediately.

I saw the Malfoy seal and groaned. "She wasn't bluffing."

"Wow. That was fast! When was your conversation with Pansy?" asked Hermione.

"20 minutes ago at most!" I exclaimed.

I opened it and read my mother's familiar handwriting out loud- "_Dear Draco, you wouldn't believe, but Pansy Parkinson just sent me the most peculiar owl, saying that you were dating the muggleborn girl, Hermione Granger. At first I was thinking how it couldn't be true, but then I remembered that when I went to Finelli's today, he told me that you has brought a girl in who claimed she was your girlfriend, 'Pansy Parkinson', but according to Finelli, she had curly long caramel colored hair, and light brown eyes. Funny, but I thought Pansy had straight, dark hair, and dark brown eyes... Would you care to explain? Your father is not pleased, and if Aunt Bellatrix were to hear, I doubt she would be either. I would like to speak to you in person, so I will see you in 3 days when you are coming home for your Spring Break of one week. Bring your current girlfriend-whoever she is. Don't try to deny that you have one, because at this point, I'm sure you do have one. Bring this girl, whether or not she is muggleborn. She will stay with us for a week. She will not be harmed. See you in 3 days, and I do not require an owl back, I am just under the assumption you will follow orders. Take care, mum._"

We stood there, just staring at the parchment. "Oh my gosh we are screwed." I said.

Hermione's face was blank.

"We could have someone else come home with me, or I could say I didn't get the owl, or-" I started, listing other ways to avoid the situation.

"Don't." she said, softly. "I'll come. I'll meet your parents. Although, it normally happens the other way."

"Are you insane? Ok, I'm sure you are." I said.

"It's my plan, and I'm going to make sure it works. Ron took my time, effort, as well as my heart from me. I'm not going to grant him satisfaction either. So I'm willing to do this." she said, firmly. I had to admit, I admired her determination.

"You're so determined to make him suffer. I'm pretty sure you're a Slytherin somewhere inside you." I noted.

She turned around and started walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to owl my parents of course! See you later, Draco." she said, hurrying down the corridor.

I stared after her in shock.

I admired her determination. Hopefully my parents did too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Lucius and Narcissa and maybe even Bellatrix will be coming in for the next chapter :D Any ideas as to what will happen? I'd love to hear your predictions :D**

**And how was the kiss? :D Ahahaha I don't know how anyone is supposed to answer that :) Ahaha  
><strong>

**I think I might be taking a break from fanfiction for a couple days or something, but remember- the more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be out :D**

**Have a great day!**

**Love,**

**Cherri**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! Did you miss me?**

**I doubt you did...but that's ok :)**

**Thank you all for the awesome predictions you guys submitted! :D  
><strong>

**This here, is my longest chapter yet! So I really hope you enjoy it! **

**And why, is it so long? It is to celebrate a certain something coming up on July 15th (well, here in the USA). Anyone know what it is? Review with the answer! If you're a true Harry Potter fan you will...at least...**

**But anyway, here you go! Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

I had gone through a lot, being one of Harry Potter's best friends, and one of those things was fearing for your life. Today, I was feeling that exact emotion.

"Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin." I whispered, repeating it over and over again.

"Hermione, I hate to-scratch that, I love to be rude, so I'll say it. Shut up already. My parents aren't going to kill you." said my platinum-haired "boyfriend", sitting opposite of me on the Hogwarts Express. We were heading to the Malfoy Manor for the week, and I couldn't have been more afraid.

"Are you sure?" I asked, needing reassurance.

"Yes. We'll I can't say anything for Aunt Bella. Who knows." he said.

I glared at him. He put his hands up in defeat. "I'm kidding!"

I had owled my parents earlier, and they were almost stunned that I was going to my "boyfriend's" house for the week. You can see how much they support me.

My friends were just as supportive. When I had told Ginny and Harry, they didn't even believe me.

"Very funny, Hermione. So anyway, could you do me a favor and bring back some of your parent's special toothpaste? I love the flavor of those!" Harry had said. When I told them I wasn't kidding, they called me insane. And yes. I probably am.

But putting all jokes aside, they were happy for me, but also slightly worried for me.

The funniest was when Ron had heard. His mouth dropped wide open, and he looked like he was going to fall over onto the carpet, dead (which, to be honest, I wouldn't have minded, the dirty cheater).

"Really. As long as my mother accepts you, you'll be fine. My mother is...protective and persuasive." he said.

"Let's hope." I replied.

* * *

><p>To my dismay, 15 minutes later, Draco and I were standing right outside two thick black doors with intricate designs on them. The manor, if it wasn't so...black, might've been beautiful place. It was definitely grand. It was taller and wider than I had ever imagined. No matter Draco grew up to be...what he was.<p>

"Alright." I muttered to myself.

"Calm down." said Draco, putting his left hand in his pocket. With his right, he took my hand in his.

The weirdest thing happened. As soon as he touched my skin, a shock passed through my body. It felt like such a cliché that I thought that maybe the part of me that watched too many romantic movies had just made that up. Perhaps it did, because Draco's face remained unchanged.

I ignored it, took a deep breath, and took a risk.

Draco tapped on the door, and a absolutely beautiful woman who looked very much like Draco, opened the door.

"Draco." she said, "Welcome home." she hugged him.

"Hello, mum." he said, returning the hug.

My mouth moved without thinking. "She's your mum?" I asked, in shock. She definitely looked very wise, but her face was almost flawless, and to me, she didn't look very old at all.

Both of their attentions turned to me.

"Um, yes?" answered Draco, and my face automatically flushed.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry! It's just that you looked so young, and I thought you could only be his sister or something, so I was thinking about it and I remembered that Draco didn't have a sister." I babbled. I was making a horrible first impression. Great job, Hermione.

A smirk lit Draco's face and Narcissa Malfoy's lips twitched upward into a smile.

"You must be Hermione Granger. I'm afraid that we haven't been acquainted yet." she said. "You are every bit as beautiful as Finelli described you. I'm glad."

I blushed. "Thank you, Madam Malfoy." I said. Draco looked amused. I shot him a quick glare.

"Narcissa will do." she said, curtly. "Come now, Draco, show her the way to her guest bedroom. Come to the living room once you are done."

Draco grabbed my bags and easily carried them up the stairs.

"That's not heavy to you? Not even a little bit?" I asked, coming up behind him.

"Granger, I have a six-pack and abs. I get them from Muggle bench-pressing. So no, they are not heavy, thank you very much." he said, with another eye roll. Suddenly, he smiled. "That adds to my masculinity."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, although I blushed. I now had a mental image of Draco half naked, thanks to his statement.

"Now, don't expect me to take my shirt off and show you, Hermione." he said, as if reading my mind. I scowled.

He led me down a hall and stopped in front of a door. "This is yours."

He opened the door to reveal a huge bedroom with a large king sized bed, a desk, a bookshelf, a walk-in closet, and a personal bathroom.

"No way! This is huge! And this is just a guest bedroom?" I gasped.

"I told you-I'm rich." he joked. "My room's just across the hall. Oh shit, I should've have told you. Now you're going to stalk me to try to see my six-pack."

I picked up my jacket that I had taken off and I threw it at him. He caught it, to my displeasure.

"Don't flatter yourself, and give me my jacket back." I demanded.

He looked at it. "I think I'll keep it for now." he said.

I scoffed. "Pink isn't your color."

"I resent that. Pink makes me look sexier." he called, walking through the door (with my jacket, might I add). He stopped before leaving.

"By the way, good job. My mother likes you. Just keep up eith the compliments and whatever to impress my aunt and father." he added, and then disappeared into his room, where his door slammed shut.

I sighed, relieved. She liked me.

* * *

><p>I began unpacking my things, and as soon as I finished, a light knock was placed on my door.<p>

"Hermione, mother wants us down. My father and my aunt are here." he called through the door.

I opened it. "They are?" I asked.

"My father knows about us, but I don't know what he thinks, and my aunt...well, it'll be a surprise for her." he said. "Just...don't take any chances. Be confident and don't fight or disagree with any of them."

"A-Alright." I said. I was beginning to worry. What if they hated me?

Draco took my hand, and whispered one last note in my ear. "As surprising as it is, my family has a soft spot for love, so act as lovestruck as you can."

With that last note, he led me down the flight of majestic black stairs and into a room.

There were a couple pieces of furniture in that room, but it seemed homey. But my blood turned to ice as soon as I stepped in.

Narcissa Malfoy and her husband were seated on the main couch with tea mugs in front of them on the table. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing to their right, slightly leaning on the couch.

Her appearance was already intimidating to me. With her high cheekbones casting shadows upon her pale face, her hair in thick curls on her head and her long black dress, she looked almost ghastly.

"Her? The mudblood?" she shrieked, as soon as I came into view.

"Bella!" said Narcissa, sharply.

"Of all of the witches in the world, our little Draco chose a mudblood?" she shrieked, pulling out her wand, almost instinctively. Draco started pulling me closer to him, which slightly surprised me.

"Accio wand." said Narcissa, already a step ahead of her sister. "You will not harm our guest, Bella."

"She's not a mudblood." said Draco, loudly. "She's the smartest witch that I have ever met." I blushed when he said that.

"Draco! Doesn't blood mean anything to you anymore?" she yelled.

"No." said Draco, defiantly. "It doesn't. In fact, I've liked her for a while now. Aunt Bella, the Dark Lord is gone. Uncle Rudolphus has accepted that too. My parents have. Fenir Greyback is dead. All of Voldemort's old followers are gone. Lord Voldemort was wrong. If he, the self-proclaimed 'best wizard in the world', how come he was killed and outsmarted, while this muggleborn witch helped defeat him?"

I had never though Draco would say something like that. I was stunned. He was really sticking up for me.

"Draco! How dare you speak of him like that?" she raged.

"You know it's true, Bellatrix." said her sister.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Lestrange, but I really do hope to get on your good side. I really do love Draco, and even right now, I am scared to death for him, for if he will get in trouble for bringing me home. I will admit that I am intimidated by you, and Mr. Malfoy, but because Draco assured me I'll be fine, I am here, standing before you. I really do care about Draco, and I do hope I can get your blessing to continue caring about him." I said, taking a risk. Draco kissed me on the forehead, which slightly surprised me. His lips twitched upward into a little smile.

Bellatrix was speechless. The silence was almost intimidating, but then was filled by Lucius Malfoy, who was speaking for the first time.

"I approve. Welcome to the family." he said, taking a sip of tea from his cup.

"Lucius!" said Bellatrix, sharply.

"Well, you can't say that what either of them said aren't true. The Dark Lord is gone for good. There's nothing we can do about that. She's a bright witch, and that's what a Malfoy woman should be. Smart, confident, and beautiful. Which one isn't she?" he asked.

I was flattered that Lucius thought so.

"But...but..." she stuttered. She groaned. "Fine. I'll admit that I like her. Don't expect me to be happy about it, but I give my approval."

Narcissa gave me a warm smile, Bellatrix looked away, but even Lucius had managed to give me a smile.

"Welcome to the family, Hermione. Please take good care of Draco. Oh Draco, I'm glad you brought her home. She's much better than Pansy." said Narcissa, thoughtfully.

I took a couple of deep breaths. Was this real? They're really accepting me?

"Mother, can you send a house-elf to bring lunch to us in her room? Hermione looks like she's going to have a heart attack." said Draco. Narcissa nodded, and once again, Draco took my hand and led me up to my room.

"Oh my gosh, we survived." I breathed.

"Yep. And that was so sweet. I didn't know you really cared about me." he said, teasing me.

"Oh yeah? I didn't know you've loved me for a while now." I retorted.

"Touché. And of course, we were both kidding. Well I was. I don't know about you. Maybe you weren't kidding?" he asked.

"I was." I glared. "Ugh, I'm going to take a shower. Don't come in, creeper."

"Trust me, Hermione. You don't have anything worth catching you in the shower for." he said, rolling his eyes.

I took a short shower, thinking about everything. I really was kidding, right? I didn't really like him, right?

I got out, dried off and changed into a blue asymmetrical t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and as I was combing my hair, I paused. I thought I heard singing...

I vaguely made out a few words.

_"I'm bringin' sexy back_  
><em>Them other boys don't know how to act<em>  
><em>I think it's special what's behind your back<em>  
><em>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack"<em>

I threw the door open to see Draco smirking at me, holding my iPod touch in his left hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't know you liked Justin Timberlake. And if you didn't know, this is my theme song." he said, still smirking.

"I didn't know you knew who he was, Mr. Conceited! And how do you know how to work my iPod?" I asked.

"The same answer for both of them: there's a lot you don't know about me, Hermione." he said.

"Then, tell me." I said, impatiently. "Let me get to know you."

"Taking sudden interest? Maybe sometime, Hermione, but at this point in time, I don't think so." he said. He turned around. "I think I'll take this with me too. Who knows what I'll find out about you, Hermione?" he said, putting my iPod into his back pocket.

"I don't think so!" I yelled. I tackled him, causing him to fall to the floor. I rolled around as I tried to catch him and get my iPod back.

"Give it back!" I hissed.

"Would you really reach into my back pocket, Hermione?" he asked.

Suddenly, he pushed me over and sat on top of me, locking both of my wrists to the ground. I was stuck.

"I always win." he smirked, bending down so I could feel his warm breath on my face. His face was serious, but his stormy grey eyes were playful. We stayed there, eyes locked on each other's, and his face seemed to get closer and closer to mine.

"What the hell?" asked a voice. We both turned to see Blaise Zabini by the door.

"Blaise!" I said, shocked, and slightly embarrassed. Draco casually got up, letting me go. His pale white face was completely expressionless.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Blaise.

"Yes. You did. But now that you did, can I help you with something? And what are you doing in my house?" asked Draco.

"Well, my emotionless friend, I happen to be staying with you two lovebirds for the week. Your parents invited me a while ago. And I was told to bring you two lunch." he said, holding up a basket.

"I'm not really hungry, but I'm sure Hermione is." he said, with his hands in his pockets, and he casually walked out of my room and into his.

"Ok?" asked Blaise. "And nice to see you, Miss Granger."

"Call me Hermione. Would you like to join me for lunch?" I asked, politely.

"Thank you for the offer, but I must decline." said Blaise, with a slight smile on his face. He put the picnic basket on the floor by my door, and with a nod, he left.

* * *

><p>I finished unpacking, and once I was done, my stomach was roaring.<p>

I sighed and looked at the basket. I despised eating by myself-it just made me feel awkward. I picked the basket up and headed across the hall.

Besides, I thought, I still need my jacket and iPod back.

I knocked on the door, getting no response. I turned the knob, and to my surprise, it opened. I stepped into the room, placing the basket on a chair. I looked around for my stuff. I couldn't find it anywhere.

I heard a door open, and I turned around. A wet Draco who was only wearing a pair of jeans stepped out of hid bathroom, wiping the water out of his hair with a towel. He stared at me, and I screamed, surprised.

"S-Sorry." I stammered, "I just hate eating myself, so I thought I'd come eat with you." I stared at his chest. He wasn't kidding when he said he had a six-pack and abs.

"Alright?" he asked. He caught me looking, and smirked. "I told you I wasn't kidding, Hermione."

"Whatever. Just put a shirt on!" I said, my face turning redder and redder.

"Gee, I don't know. It's awfully hot out, and I'm comfortable like this..." he said. I walked over to his closet and picked up a white t-shirt and threw it at him.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" he said, putting the shirt on. "And I was kidding. Do you really think I want you staring at my six-pack for hours?"

"Shut up." I said. "So do you want to eat or not?"

"You don't deny it." he smirked. "Fine."

We sat down on the floor and I set the floor out on the ground. There were salads, bread rolls, cookies, fruits, and sandwiches.

"So tell me about yourself, Hermione. I need to be able to answer questions about you if asked, to keep this act up." he said, biting out of an apple, which with his arm at an angle, allowed me to see the faint tattoo of the dark mark he once had.

"Fine. Ask me a question, and I'll answer, and then I get to ask you." I said.

"Very well. So first, what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"White." I answered, automatically. "What's yours?"

"Green." he answered. "What's your biggest ambition?"

"To help educate the world." I answered, after a little pause. "Why are you so obsessed with apples?"

He smiled at that one. "They're my soul food, I believe I should say. I grew up liking apples, and I still do. They comfort me."

"Apples comfort you?" I snorted.

"Yeah? What about you?" he asked.

"Books. It clears my mind from worries." I said, happily.

"In that case, you must have a bunch of worries." he said. "I'm surprised your face isn't covered with wrinkles."

"Alright, my turn. How do you know about so much Muggle stuff?"

"I don't really. I just pick up things every now and then from Blaise. Your iPod? That's just intuition." he smiled. "Now, what's your biggest fear?"

"Flying on a broom and heartbreak." I answered. "Brooms make me nervous, and I hate feeling alone. What about yours?"

He was silent for a while. "Being alone. I hate the feeling, like you do."

I was surprised. I didn't think that would be his biggest fear. I smiled though.

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows coming together

"This is kind of nice. I didn't think that I would ever enjoy your presence, but I do." I smiled.

His lips twitched upwards. "I for one, still cannot stand you." he said, smirking.

I punched his left arm and he still smirked.

"Well, this was fun." he said. "Not really. But anyway, I need to go talk to my mother about something." he said, standing up and dusting the crumbs off of his lap.

"Alright. Oh, and were you planning to give me my things back?" I asked.

"Nope." he smirked, walking past me out the door. "Although don't even try looking-you aren't going to find either of them."

I scowled, but then smiled.

Maybe Draco wasn't as bad as I thought he'd be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? I hope you liked it!**

**By the way,**

**1. Yes, Draco's theme song is "Sexy Back". Who could argue otherwise?**

**2. No, I do not own Justin Timberlake.**

**3. No, Apple did not sponsor me, so it was completely random that I decided to use an Apple product. **

**4. Yes, that bastard Fenir Greyback is dead.**

**So please please please review, and I really hope to see you all soon! Remember! More reviews=Quicker updates!**

**By the way: I'm trying to reply to every review I get, so either I PM you, or I will answer your review here!**

**So: **

**Nina: Thank you!**

**FigrSk8r13: Thank you!**

**Anyway, thank you everyone for reviewing! **

**Love,**

**Cherri**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for all the support! I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter :)**

**Hopefully you'll like this one just as much ;)**

**Thanks for your reviews, Ridderres, N. Bode, DracoLover, and Back. Off. Ladies. Malfoy. Is. Mine. :) **

**Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

I woke up to the faint sound of singing. At first I couldn't tell what it was, but then, I heard the familiar voice of Justin Timberlake singing "Bringing Sexy Back". Immediately, I got up and stomped over to Draco's room. I threw open the door to see him lounging on a chair wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

"Where's the music coming from? Is that my iPod? Give it back!" I demanded.

"Like I said, Hermione-I'll keep it for now." he smirked. "By the way, would your attire right now be your usual sleep wear, or what you were planning to wear today? I know it's hot here, but not to that extent. Honestly, your pants look more like panties to me."

I looked down and blushed. I had forgotten to change! I was wearing a small pink tank top and pair of extremely short pants.

"Shit! Forget I came in here!" I called, running out of his room, my face burning red.

I could hear him laughing at me from across the hall.

I quickly put on a pair of jean capris, a green (fitting) tank top, and a white cardigan on top. I flicked my wand, causing a brush to float towards me and comb my hair for me.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. A familiar, but burning smell awaited me.

"Good morning?" I said, as if it was a question. The burning smell was quite annoying.

"Ah! Hermione! You're up! I don't suppose you could tell us what the smell is?" asked Narcissa, smiling at me.

I looked around the kitchen. Everything seemed normal, but then I saw a bit of smoke coming from the toaster.

"The toaster!" I gasped. I hurriedly ran over to it and pulled the plug. I quickly dosed it with "Aguamenti" in case there was any fire.

"Er...that wasn't supposed to happen?" asked Narcissa.

"Uhm...no...apparently it was in too long." I said.

"Merlin, what is that smell?" came Draco's disgusted voice. He walked into the kitchen straight towards the toaster. He pulled out the half burnt, half soggy pieces or bread and looked at them.

"Huh." he grunted. He looked at the pieces of bread intently. I thought for sure that he'd throw them out. "Put some butter on this, and it'll look fine. I don't think Hermione will mind." he said, thinking out loud, as he placed the two slices of toast on a plate.

"Uhm, I think she will." I said, my arms crossed.

He looked at me, slightly surprised, as if he just noticed I was there. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Excuse me? Isn't it obvious? You're planning on offering me two pieces of burnt, soggy pieces of toast smothered completely with butter, and you ask me what's wrong with it?" I replied, incredulous.

"Are they that bad?" he frowned, looking at them.

"Yea, they are." I told him. "Honestly, house-elves do better than you.

He seemed upset at that remark. "Well excuse me for trying to make you breakfast. Goodness, I don't get a thanks, I get an insult."

I felt bad as I realized it was true. He actually did try to make me breakfast.

I would've just let it go, but since Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix were watching, I thought I might as well play it out.

"I'm sorry Draco, I'm just...PMSing, I suppose. I love that you tried." I said, kissing his forehead and giving him a tight hug. "Here! How about I make breakfast?" I suggested.

"Oh, I hate to be a bother, but could you? None of us really know how to cook, and we would use a house elf but-" started Narcissa.

"No." I said, firmly. "I'm not making a house elf slave away in the kitchen, trying to make a meal."

Draco chuckled. "Don't you dare start ranting about S. P. E. W., now."

I looked at him. "You know what that is?" I asked, impressed.

He stood up. "I'm more observant than you think I am, Hermione.", and walked out of the kitchen.

"That settles it. Do you need any assistance, Hermione?"

* * *

><p>Around half an hour later, we were all seated in the dining room. I passed out plates of scrambled eggs, toast, and sausages.<p>

Draco looked at his plate. "Didn't you say you could only make sandwiches?"

"I'm experimenting. So if it tastes funny..." I trailed off.

Everyone took a bite.

"This tastes pretty damn good." said Blaise, eating more of the eggs.

"I'll say." said Lucius.

"Another aspect of a Malfoy woman." smiled Narcissa.

Bellatrix and Draco didn't say anything. We all stared at the two of them. Bellatrix glared back at us.

"What." she barked.

"W-What do you think?" I asked, nervously.

She scowled. "It's good. So what?"

I smiled. Then we all turned to look at Draco who didn't even look up.

"Well this is a little bit uncomfortable." he said, casually, still not looking up.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"They're alright." he said, still not looking up. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, a chime interrupted us. Narcissa stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it to reveal a familiar face.

"Hello, Narcissa." said a tight voice.

"Severus." she said. "It's great you could stop by. Please, come in."

Our very own Potions professor, Professor Severus Snape walked in through the hall. He took one look at me and frowned.

"Granger? What in the world are you doing here?" he asked, frowning.

"Oh, Severus, Miss Granger is staying with us, since she is, after all, Draco's new girlfriend." explained Narcissa.

"Well isn't that a shock." he said, his cold expression unchanging. "Although I must say. Bellatrix, you've seemed to have gone soft."

"How dare you! Me? Soft? How about I show you how soft I am?" she shrieked, pulling out her wand.

"Well, you approved of Granger." said Snape. "The Muggle-born."

"So what? That doesn't make me soft. I'm as soft as your ass is." she growled. Draco snickered, and I started smiling. How would she know that...?

"Think and do as you please, Bellatrix. And I must ask that you stay civilized in front of the children. After all, how would Rudolphus feel if he knew that you knew how soft my ass is?" smirked Snape.

Bellatrix growled. "Way to act immature, Severus."

"Severus. Good to see you. Won't you join us for a cup of tea?" asked Mr. Malfoy, finally coming into the hall, ignoring the previous conversation.

"What is Snape doing here?" I whisper to Draco.

Draco didn't answer.

"Thank you, Lucius. And Draco, tut tut. I can't say I'm not disappointed." said Snape.

"Didn't you used to love a muggleborn?" retorted Draco. Snape's cheeks flushed. "How dare you speak to me that way?" glared Snape.

"Well, I believe we're in the same situation." said Draco, defiantly. "And what are you doing here anyway?"

"Settle down, Draco. I'm just here for a little chat. Although, I thought you'd be interested to hear that Headmaster Dumbledore has put together a sort of relay that will occur once term resumes." said Snape, emotionlessly.

"What kind of relay?" asked Draco, already hooked.

"It uses parts of every class offered. A big part is the quidditch part, where a lot of flying will be needed." said Snape. "I thought you'd be interested."

"I see." said Draco.

"Maybe you and your...girlfriend will be interested in entering because it's partnered, and it's required that you work with someone of the opposite sex." said Snape, his lip curling as he said "girlfriend".

My face paled. I did not like flying one bit. And the whole thing sounded kind of stupid.

"Alright." he said.

"Now Draco, take Hermione upstairs will you? I believe your father, Severus and I have some things to discuss." said Narcissa.

Glaring, Draco took my hand and led me up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Thanks." I said, quietly.<p>

"For?"

"Defending me all this time."

"Please, Hermione. It's not defending you, it's protecting my pride." scoffed Draco.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"So, is there anything to do here?" I asked.

"Well, we could play qui-oh. You don't play. My bad." he said. "Although I could teach you."

"I know how quidditch works, thank you." I said.

"No, I meant how to fly." he said.

I looked at him. "I doubt that that's very safe, so I must refuse."

"You're right," he frowned, "If you died, I'd probably be responsible, and that would damage my image."

I stared at him. "Are you really that self-absorbed?"

"Of course." he said, casually. But a slow smile appeared on his face.

"You know what, Draco? Let's play a little game so that I can win back my jacket and iPod." I said.

He looked amused. "Alright. What do you propose we play?"

"We should do a challenge. We have to see who will say the other person's name first. Like, if you call my name, you lose. If I say yours, I lose. Deal?" I asked.

"Alright. Sounds simple and stupid. So what if you lose?" he asked.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Hm...if you lose...you have to...enter the relay with me."

My face paled, and he smirked. "I knew you didn't like it. But take the offer or forget it. I'll just keep your belongings."

"Fine! I'm sure I'm going to win." I said, determined.

"Alright." he said. We shook hands.

The game was on.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm headed off with Blaise to go to a 'grocery store'. Do you want anything?" asked D-Er, the guy I'm dating. I was also slightly confused. Why were they going to the grocery store?<p>

"Yeah. Could you get me some cake mix? I'm going to bake a cake in celebration of when you lose." I smirked.

"Sure." he said, ignoring me comment.

"Don't forget it." I warned.

"I won't. See you."

I was really confused. Why was he being so mild? I just shrugged it off. The less I talked to him, the easier it would it be to win.

About a half hour later, there was a pounding on my door. I opened it to see a very sweaty Blaise standing outside my door.

"Blaise?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Bad news, Hermione." he panted. "When Draco and I were at the grocery store, we were heading back when Draco dropped your cake mix in the middle of the road, so he ran back to get it, but then he..."

"What?" I asked, fear already rising in my heart.

"He...he got hit by a bus." stuttered Blaise. "He's looking really bad, and he hit his head pretty hard, so...we're not sure if he'll make it. You need to come see him. He's at St. Mungo's."

My blood was cold, as if ice was running through it. I felt so scared.

"Come on!" I shrieked. I disapparated immediately to the entrance of St. Mungo's hospital. Blaise was quick to follow.

"He's in room 56!" called Blaise. I dashed off.

Please be ok, Draco. Don't die because you had to get me my cake mix. Please don't die because of my cake mix.

_52...53...54...55...56!_

I burst into the room to see a bed with a body covered by the sheets.

A man looked at me. "I'm Doctor Watson. Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm this guy's girlfriend." I stuttered. "Is he...?"

"I'm sorry. Mr. Malfoy didn't make it." he said, and he walked out of the room. But before he did, he stopped. "Although, his last words were 'Tell Hermione that I didn't forget her cake mix.'"

Tears came to form in my eyes. I really didn't believe it. He couldn't have died. He was too strong to die because of s little accident.

"You idiot!" I shouted. "Draco Malfoy, you idiot! Why the hell did you think the cake mix was that important?" I fell to the side of the bed, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Why'd you have to die because of me?" I asked, quietly. I buried my face into the white sheets on the bed.

"Oh please, Hermione. I think we both knew that you were going to annoy me to death anyway." said a voice. I looked up...into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

"What the...?"

"That was hilarious! Blaise, I owe you big time." he laughed, getting up out of the hospital bed. Doctor Watson poked his head back in. "No problem, mate."

"What the hell?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes. "What's going on?"

"You, Hermione, just lost the bet." smirked Draco. "And that was pretty fast. Only about an hour and a half!"

"But...but...what?" I asked.

"Blaise and I set this up, of course. And Doctor Watson? It's just Polyjuice Potion that Blaise drank after telling you which room I was in." laughed Draco.

"Why you!" I raged.

"And I didn't think you'd care that much, Hermione! And really. You didn't honestly believe me, right? I couldn't have died because of a little accident like this." asked Draco.

I was stunned. "You, you, bastard you!" I shrieked, hitting him with the pillow. "How dare you! I was actually worried!"

"That was the funny part! Ow! Hermione, that hurt!"

"Good!" I yelled, still hitting him repeatedly.

"Hey!" he yelled, as I whacked him.

Suddenly, I hugged him. He looked at me as I drew away. "That's for...?" he asked.

"For not dying." I said, quietly. "Because that'd damage my image." I smirked.

He smiled. "Alright. Now, I'll go see if I have an extra broom. Time to train up for the relay race!" Draco called, disapparating before my eyes.

I scowled but then smiled. As annoying as he was, to be honest, I'd miss him too much if he died.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Hermione. You just need focus and balance." said my new flying instructor.<p>

We were in the backyard of the Malfoy Manor where Draco was teaching me to fly on a Nimbus 2001.

"Ok?" I asked. "That sounds easier than it is."

"Whatever. Just, aim upward and go."

I took a deep breath and started out. At first I was accenting rather well, but then I started wobbling, and before I knew it, I was falling.

"Aresto Momentum!" called Draco. I landed on the ground softly, as his spell caused me to slow down.

"Not bad. You have no talent for this whatsoever, but it's still not bad. The beginning was good. Just focus. Stay balanced." urged Draco.

"It's not as easy as you think!" I yelled.

"Well then practice harder and it won't be for you!" he yelled back.

"Fine!" I tried again. The same result occurred.

"Alright, Hermione, concentrate!" he said, looking frustrated.

"I am!" I hissed.

"You aren't concentrating enough!"

"Then how do I?"

Draco stood there, glaring for a second.

"Just, clear your mind. Think of something happy. Pretend you're a bird, or something." said Draco. "That's what I do. I don't think of it as flying on a broom, I think of it as being up in the air."

I took his advice and tried again. This time was relatively better. I ascended fairly smoothly, and this time, stayed in the air, flying around in circles.

Sure, they were a little bit wobbly, but it wasn't as tense as before.

Finally, I landed (or rather crash-landed). I skidded to a stop and looked back at my instructor.

He was grinning. "Not bad. Looks like I'm an awesome teacher. You still suck at this, but you're better than before. "

"I think it's that you suck as a teacher. Although your tips aren't bad." I said.

"I'll ignore the first part and say thank you. Now come on. I'll fly with you." he said, getting on his broom as well.

We both shot of into the air, and of course he was more graceful, but I didn't care.

Draco was right. Flying wasn't horrible. In fact, it was kind of nice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whatdya think?**

**I hope you liked it :) And no, Dumbledore and Snape are not dead. They're too cool to die :)**

**So please review, and I will probably not update until the weekend, because...THE HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 MIDNIGHT PREMIERE! **

**Who's going? Are you going to dress up? Because you SHOULD!**

**Anyway, I'll see you soon, so bye!**

**Love,**

**Cherri**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Including Kimm Possible & the unnamed reviewer :) I couldn't reply to your wonderful reviews :(**

**Also, if you liked the Snape bit in the previous chapter, thank SapphireBookNerd :)**

**I went to the midnight premiere of the Deathly Hallows Part 2, and I have to say: I was bawling til the end. It's my favorite movie ever :) Well except for the Ron and Hermione kiss and the part in the future where Draco's married. I hated those parts.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Welcome back, everyone! I hope you had a wonderful break!" called Professor Dumbledore.

Our spring break had gone by quickly. I had gotten slightly better on the broom, but I still was pretty unsteady. Draco didn't care though. As long as he got to compete in the relay...

"A couple of announcements, everyone. First, I would like to inform you all that because we did hold classes on February 14th, or Valentine's Day, because of a bit of an issue on some work that had not been done, we have decided to hold a second date for Valentine's Day. On the 14th of March, one week from now, there will be no classes, and the Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball will be held that evening starting at 7:30."

"Also, for our seventh year students, the teachers and I have been putting together a sort of relay. It is a series of tasks related to every class that is offered in Hogwarts. This is a partnered relay, and you must partner up with someone of the opposite sex. The relay will be held on March the 12th. If you and a partner would like to sign-up, each of the teachers have a sign-up sheet in their classroom. And I repeat, this is for seventh year students only." said Dumbledore.

The younger kids groaned in disappointment. I looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco smirking at me. I glared back at him.

"That is all, so please, enjoy your breakfast!"

"Ginny, are you going to do it? Harry?" I asked.

"Of course not! It sounds like rubbish! Only a fool would do it!" said Ginny. I just stared at her. There was an awkward silence for a bit. Looks like I was a fool?

"No, I'm kidding. I want to, but apparently Harry's not allowed to. He got one tardies, and he has a detention during the time of the relay." explained Ginny.

"I'm sure Snape rigged it like that." glowered Harry. "Damn him. What about you, Hermione?"

"I-" I started.

"She will be participating with me." said Draco, taking a seat on my right. "We had a bet-she lost."

"Shove off, Malfoy. And are you trying to kill her? I heard the relay requires flying. Hermione can't fly." said Harry, glaring at Draco.

"Why would I try to kill my beloved girlfriend?" smirked Draco. "No, she came to the Manor with me, over break, and I've been teaching her to fly."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"No joke, Potter." he said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "She's doing pretty well."

Harry smiled. "I must admit, I'm impressed. Maybe the two of you dating wasn't such a bad thing."

"See? You underestimate me, Potter. Now come on, Hermione. Let's get to class." he said, taking my hand. He did that a lot. Instead of pulling away, though, I kind of enjoyed holding his hand. It made me feel...secure.

* * *

><p>He walked me down to Ancient Runes. "I'll come get you after class." he said.<p>

"Alright." I smiled. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ron glaring at us. I smirked and kissed Draco.

It took me like a shock. The first time we kissed, I didn't feel anything. This time, it surprised me. My face got really hot and my heart started pounding. His kiss left me dizzy.

I pulled away. Draco stared at me. "What?"

"N-nothing." I stammered. "See you after class."

I hurried in and took my seat.

Merlin, I think that I...no, it couldn't be.

I couldn't be in love with Draco. This was just a plan of revenge. Nothing more...

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

I was confused as I walked into Charms. Hermione's face looked flushed when she pulled away.

I liked the feel of her soft lips on mine.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Draco Malfoy-the Mudblood lover." said an unpleasant voice.

"Don't call her that, Parkinson." I growled.

"How was it with your parents? I expect your aunt didn't take it well?" she smirked.

It was my turn to smirk. "Actually, she did. My parents accepted Hermione. Told me she was what a Malfoy woman should be-Graceful, Beautiful, Smart, and everything that you aren't."

Her mouth dropped open. "B-b-but! How?" she exclaimed.

"Hermione's got a way to make people like her. Maybe you should learn from her." I smiled. Take that, you pug.

Pansy was at a loss for words, so she just stormed away, leaving me feeling superior.

"Mate, maybe you should tell Hermione. I mean, she has to know." said Blaise, coming up behind me.

"I know. And I will. I just don't know how she'll take it." I said.

"Well, then suck it up and be a man. You have to tell her." said Blaise.

"I will. Soon after the Valentine's Ball." I told him.

"Alright." nodded Blaise.

"Merlin, Blaise. Don't you have your own life to interfere with? You really need to get a girlfriend." I teased.

"I suppose I do, don't I?" he chuckled. "Come on. Flitwick is going to kill us if we're late."

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

I woke up, and as soon as I did, I wished I hadn't.

It was March 12th. The day of the relay.

We had spent the last few days prepping. I had gone over each text book that I could find about each class, and Draco didn't let me go a day without flying for at least 15 minutes. Sure, now I was better at flying but I still didn't like it.

I dragged myself out of bed, got dressed and headed down the Great Hall.

"Morning, Hermione." said Draco, looking bright and ready. "Sleep well?"

"Fairly well." I said, stretching. "What time is it starting?"

"It starts at 10." he told me. "We'd better win."

"Hermione!" called Ginny, waving me over.

"I'll see you soon?" I asked.

"I'll come and get you." he smiled. I loved his smile...whoa. Where'd that come from?

I hurried away and sat across from Ginny. "Hey Gin."

"Apparently Ron and Pansy are competing." she told me. "I'm rooting for you and Malfoy, so you'd better win."

"Don't worry-we will." I smiled.

"Hermione." said Draco, coming up to me. "We've got to go. Dumbledore's called the contestants to the field."

"Alright. See you, Ginny." I said.

"You'd better win!" she called.

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone. Now, the game will officially begin in around 10 minutes, so I'd like to go over a couple of rules." announced Professor Dumbledore. A large crowd of people had actually signed up-some actually very good couples.<p>

"Alright. First, I'd like you all to know that you all will be receiving a Nimbus 2000 for the relay today. Everyone will be using the same broom. Second, I'd like to tell you that for any dueling, as usual, no unforgivable curses, no maiming or seriously injuring, and no restricted spells. Third, if you cannot pass a 'level', as you could call it, simply shoot red sparks from your wand into the air. Do not worry-we can tell the difference between a duel and giving up. Fourth, remember, the goal is to be the first ones out of the maze, and finally, fifth, have fun." smiled Dumbledore.

Each pair was given a lane in the maze. We were all on our brooms waiting for the signal to start. Draco had to hold the back of my broom to keep it stable. Finally, the canon sounded and we shot off into the maze.

We flew by yards and yards of hedges. Draco was in front leading the way. Once we saw a tall gate, we stopped and got off the brooms.

"Alright, what's this?" asked Draco. We looked around.

"You don't think we could fly over the gate?" asked Draco. He hopped on his broom and flew upward.

"Can you?" I called. He shook his head.

"It's like an invisible force field that won't let me through." he yelled back.

I looked at the opposite side, and saw a button.

"You don't suppose that the button on the other side will open the gate?" I asked.

"Uh, I bet it does. Small problem: how do we get over there?" asked Draco.

Suddenly, a lightbulb came on in my mind. "That's it! Transfiguration!" I exclaimed. I turned to Draco. With a quick wave of my wand, my platinum haired boyfriend shrunk, and in his place stood a white ferret.

"Aww! You look so cute!" I squealed. The ferret glared at me. "Sorry. Ok, just get on that side. I'll change you back once you get over."

Draco crawled through the iron bars of the fence and stood there on the other side.

I flicked my wand again, and the cute little rodent transformed again.

"A little heads-up would've been appreciated, Hermione." said Draco, irritated.

"Oh, quit whining." I said, rolling my eyes. We continued forwards until we found another gate, but this time, there was only a small keyhole.

"What now? Look for clues." I ordered.

"Accio key!" called Draco.

"Oh please. It's not gonna be that eas-" I froze. A small key shot towards us and into Draco's open hand. He smirked.

"Looks like someone owes me an apology." he teased.

"Shut up." I said. He took the key and put it in the keyhole, and turned it.

A message appeared on the door.

"To get through, change your color?" read Draco.

"This must be Charms!" I said. "That's it!" I pointed my wand at Draco's hair. "Multicorfors."

His shiny white-blonde hair got darker until it turned a bright neon shade of pink.

"I would be mad, but I'm guessing I look really sexy with pink hair?" asked Draco.

"No." I answered. "Now you do me."

He pointed his wand at me. "Multicorfors."

My hair turned black in an instant. "Alright. Now turn the key again." I said to Draco. He did as I told him to, and the gate opened up.

* * *

><p>We continued forward, and the Arithmancy, Divination, History of Magic, Astronomy, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures levels were a breeze for the both of us. Herbology was a little bit tricky because we had to repot Mandrakes again to find the key to the next gate. But it ended up fine.<p>

We made our way to a large black cauldron with many ingredients set out. The path was blocked by a fire.

"What are we supposed to make? It's obviously Potions, but what are we supposed to make?" asked Draco. I found a parchment with some symbols on them.

"Clever!" I exclaimed. "They merged Potions with Ancient Runes so it'd be harder."

"Damn! Wait, you can read Ancient Runes, right?" asked Draco. I nodded.

"Thank Merlin for you, 'Mione." he said. I blushed.

"Alright. First, you get the Bursting Mushrooms and you slice them up with a knife and stir it in clockwise, then take the Salamander Blood and mix it in counter clockwise, then finally you take the Wartcap Powder, grind it up and mix it clockwise again." I read.

"Brilliant." Draco quickly did it all, which surprised me.

There were two flasks and we filled them with the potion. As soon as we did, the bottom of the cauldron became empty.

"It says...Bottoms up." read Draco.

"Alright?" I said. We both drank it down and shuddered. "I feel kind of...cold."

"Me too. But it's not uncomfortably cold." said Draco.

"That's it! No wonder I thought it looked familiar! This is the Black Ice Potion! It let's us pass through fire." I explained.

"How the hell do you know this?" asked Draco.

"Um, it's a long story from first year." I said. Draco smiled and then took my hand. Together, we passed through the fire, untouched. Even our clothes were fine.

"You are brilliant." he said, smiling. "Thank Merlin's plaid boxers that you're my partner."

"Alright, alright. Come on. Do you want to win?" I asked. We ran ahead.

Ahead we found a tall, thick wall blocking our path with a line or words written on it.

"Step on the platform?" read Draco. We both stepped on and as soon as we did, we were rocketed upwards to the top of the platform. The first things we saw when we got to the top were Pansy and Ron looking at us. The four of us glared at each other.

"This must be the D. A. D. A. part." I muttered, so only Draco could hear.

"Then we duel them?" he muttered back. I nodded just slightly. We quietly pulled out our wands. I could tell Ron and Pansy were still confused.

"Stupefy!" called Draco. Pansy and Ron moved out of the way, to our dismay.

"Expelliarmus!" I called. Ron blocked my spell.

Incendio, I thought, and a jet of fire shot out of my wand. It encircled Ron, trapping him inside.

I held my wand out.

"Aguamenti!" I heard him say. The second I saw him, I charged.

Expelliarmus, I thought. Non-verbal spells were so useful. It didn't miss. Ron's wand flew out of his hand and into mine. He stood there shocked.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted, it hit Ron straight in the chest, causing him to fly backwards, completely frozen.

"Ron!" shrieked Pansy. She shot a spell at me. Draco blocked it before I could

"Not my girlfriend, you bitch." he growled. "Stupefy."

Pansy hadn't expected it, so she was hit full on.

"That felt really good." I panted. "And thanks for blocking for me."

"No problem." he muttered. Suddenly we fell. It was like the ground below us disappeared.

"Aresto Momentum!" I called, and we lightly fell to the soft grass.

"What now?" asked Draco. I looked around. All there was was a line of symbols.

"So this must be Ancient Runes." I said. I looked at the symbols and translated them. "These are tough, but it says:

_Of no use to one_

_Yet absolute bliss to two._

_The small boy gets it for nothing._

_The young man has to lie for it._

_The old man has to buy it._

_The baby's right,_

_The lover's privilege,_

_The hypocrite's mask._

_To the young girl, faith;_

_To the married woman, hope;_

_To the old maid, charity._

_What am I?_"

We thought about it. "Money?" suggested Draco.

"Why would an old man buy it?" I asked.

"Good point." he said.

"Wait, its no use to one but bliss to two? It's a kiss, isn't it?" I suggested.

"I think it is. Merlin, I got really lucky to get a partner like you." he grinned.

I was flattered, but I ignored him. "A kiss." I said, loudly.

Nothing happened.

"A Kiss." he shouted.

"Why isn't it working? Is it the wrong answer?" I asked.

"I doubt it. It makes sense in the riddle." said Draco. "You don't think...we have to do it?"

"I doubt it? I me-" Draco cut me off. He put his lips to mine.

My head was cloudy. What was I doing? Where was I? I didn't know. All I could think about was Draco.

A loud crash was heard, and the wall disappeared. We hurried out to hear the screams and cheers of the students of Hogwarts.

"Congratulations! We have winners!" called Headmaster Dumbledore. "To Miss Hermione Granger, I award 100 house points as well as an owl, for her wise thinking." announced Professor Dumbledore. A small barn owl was handed to me. It was one of the cutest things I had ever seen.

"To Mr. Draco Malfoy, I award 100 house points and a ferret," said Professor Dumbledore, his eyes sparkling, "for his wonderful transfiguration act."

Draco glared at Dumbledore, but I laughed. I kissed him on the cheek. "Good job, Draco."

"Same to you." he smirked. "You know, maybe being a know-it-all isn't such a bad thing."

"I told you." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's chapter 7 :) I hope you liked it!**

**The riddle was from http: /www . geeknative. com/ 3031 / ride-the-riddles /**

**Anyway, about the Valentine's Day thing, I wanted to do a Valentine's Day scene, but since I already made Spring Break pass, I decided to make Valentine's Day a month later for them, to clarify.**

**Yeah, the dates really aren't very persistant, but oh well...**

**Anyway, see you soon!**

**Love,**

**Cherri**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!**

**Ridderres: Thanks so much for your reviews! And thanks for pointing that out! I changed it :) Damn I'm just always mixed up because I don't normally do Ron and Pansy...! But thanks for pointing that out :)**

**Ashley: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked that part :)**

**To everyone, I'm glad a lot of people liked the ferret part :) And it just seems reasonable, right? What other animal for Draco but the ferret? :)**

**I apologize in advance because this chapter is shorter than my recent ones...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Come on, little birdie, come on." I cooed. I was trying to feed the adorable little owl.

Sure, I had Crookshanks, but Crookshanks didn't do anything but sleep these days. I sighed.

"I wonder what I should name you." I said to the owl.

"I dunno, he looks like a Draco." said a voice from behind me. I turned around.

"Draco! How'd you get in here?" I asked.

"The Weaslette isn't as bad as I thought she was." he said. He was carrying his (amusingly) white ferret with him on his shoulders. He took a seat on my bed with me.

"See? Ginny's great." I said. "And I see you brought the mini you."

"Referring to the ferret? I'm going to ignore that comment. That bastard of a headmaster. He's nothing like Rumbleroar." muttered Draco.

"Pardon me?" I asked. What? Rumbleroar?

"Never mind. But anyway, we need names for these little guys." said Draco.

"Well mine's a boy. Yours is a girl, according to Dumbledore." I told him.

"Fine. I think you should name your owl Draco." he said.

"No way. That's stup-" I started. The owl didn't think so. It hopped over to Draco and rested on his lap.

"I think he likes it." said Draco, amused.

"Fine, but I'm calling him Drago so when I call for him, yoy won't answer too." I said.

"Fair enough." smiled Draco.

"Then you name the ferret...Draconnie, or something." I said. "Because both of you are ferrets."

"Hm...I think I'll name her Hermioninny." he teased. "Isn't that what Krum called you?"

I blushed. "Never mind Viktor. We need to give this little ferret a name."

"Alright. I'll just call her Saf." said Draco.

"Saf?" I repeated.

"Yeah. Smart-Ass Ferret. Saf." said Draco. "It reminds me of you that way." he teased. I was both flattered and annoyed at the same time.

"Yeah yeah." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hermione! Come on! You told me I could bring you shopping for the Masquerade Ball tonight!" called a loud voice. Ginny appeared in the doorway. "Hey Malfoy."

"Hey Weaslette. Take good care of my girlfriend and make her look stunning for tonight." he said, getting up. He kissed me quickly and left.

I was still stunned. The kiss lasted for a fraction of a second, but it made my heart race.

"Come on, Hermione! You heard your boyfriend! Let's go!" she urged. I smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Today, since it was the day of the ball, we had permission from the teachers to go to Hogsmeade, so Ginny and I walked right into Ginny's favorite shop for dressing up, Madame Marlor's Dressing Parlor.<p>

"Come on, Hermione! We've got to find good dresses." said Ginny. Now, I think your color is pink. Or maybe a light green? Malfoy'd like that. But I think link suits you better. Apparently my color is white. That's what Harry said, at least." ranted Ginny.

I smiled. "Alright. You look for white gowns, I'll look for pink ones."

* * *

><p>We spent the next hour looking for dresses and trying them on, and Ginny would not stop fussing over every single gown I tried on.<p>

"No, that's way too dark. No, that one's slutty. That one's too innocent." fussed Ginny. She had gotten lucky. She had already found a gorgeous dress. It was a pure white one-shouldered gown with a black sash around her waist. The skirt of the dress fell down in ruffles.

"Ginny! If you keep declining every single dress I try on, I'm not going to find one at all in this store!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Well I'm sorry! Bu-hey." she stopped. She looked at one of the dresses on a rack behind me.

"This is the one. Hermione! Try this one on!" she said, thrusting a light pink gown into my arms.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later, I stepped out.<p>

"This is it!" called Ginny. "Perfect!"

The dress she chose was definitely both beautiful and elegant. It was a beautiful shade of light pink. It was strapless with an elegant design. At the waistline, It cascaded down to my feet.

"Wow. It does look good." I said, stunned.

"Perfect! We have our gowns!" cheered Ginny.

Just after I thought it was over, my hope came crashing down. Ginny pulled me into a styling parlor.

The witch there somehow got my bushy hair (well, it was calmer since Draco had brought me to Finelli's, but it still poofed) to fall down in sleek waves that fell down my back. Once we were out of there with our hair on styled (Ginny had her's put into waves too), Ginny forced me into a shoe store.

"Oh damn, you're going to put me into four-inch heels, aren't you?" I groaned.

"Of course not! That's absurd! These are 3-inch heels! Come on, Hermione, don't spoil my fun!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Once the afternoon of torture was over, Ginny and I headed back to change into our gowns. We had gotten masks too. Both of ours only covered the tops of our faces, since we found the full masks quite creepy. They were the same colors as our gowns, and were decorated with two feathers and an elegant design.<p>

"Come on, Hermione. You look absolutely stunning. Too bad Ron's not coming. He caught a cold-but it'd be hilarious to see his face if he saw you like this." said Ginny, holding her hand out for me.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking her hand. I took a breath.

Here we go.

* * *

><p>I headed down with Ginny to the Great Hall. She crept in, but when I stepped in, it was like those cliché'd Cinderella movies. The room grew quite and everyone looked at me.<p>

"This is so dumb." I muttered.

I looked around. I couldn't find anyone I knew. Well, obviously, since this was a masquerade ball.

I found comfort by the refreshments table. As I was getting a cup of punch, someone approached me.

"Care to dance?" asked the guy. He had stormy grey eyes and platinum hair that was slicked back. He fiddled with his dress robes, which were not unlike Harry's in the Yule Ball.

"Sure." I responded. I took his hand. It was Draco, alright. I doubt he knew it was me. That player-asking any pretty girl he saw to dance.

A slow song started, and Draco put his hand on my waist, and I put mine on his shoulder. We moved to the best of the music.

I felt so relaxed in Draco's arms. I always felt so secure. It was funny, how one year ago there was nothing but pure loathing between us two. Now, I couldn't think of a safer place than here, in Draco's arms.

We finally finished dancing, and he led me to a side.

"I'm impressed, Hermione. You dance well." he said.

I was surprised. "You knew it was me?" I asked.

He smirked. "Since the second you walked in. You're too familiar to me, 'Mione. Your eyes, your expressions, the feel of your hands, and your lips." he said. Suddenly, he bent down and kissed me.

I was surprised. I was not expecting that one. But it was a moment of bliss for me.

"What was that?" I breathed.

"The Weasel was watching." he muttered, and he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

I stood there, my head still reeling from the kiss. Hah. Take that Ron. I couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Then it struck me. What Ginny had said earlier.

_Ron's not coming. He caught a cold_.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up. I didn't see Draco at all for the rest of the previous night, and I was still confused. Why had he kissed me? Ron wasn't there...and I doubt Pansy was. Harry and Ginny were off dancing...<p>

I just shook my head and got changed. I headed down to the Great Hall.

"Mornin' Hermione." greeted Harry.

"Hey Hermione." smiled Ginny.

"Hey guys." I yawned. "Did you have fun at the ball last night?"

"Yeah! Harry recognized me right away. Then again, I'd be disappointed if he didn't." laughed Ginny. I smiled.

I looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco was chatting with Blaise. When I caught his eye, he just turned away.

I was confused.

"So how was last night for you, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"It was alright. Um, Ginny, neither Ron or Pansy were at the ball last night, right?" I asked.

"Nope. Ron's back today, but he was sick last night. And Pansy didn't want to go without Ron, apparently." said Ginny. "Why?"

"Uh, no reason. Just curious." I said, my face flushing. So that kiss...

"Come on, Hermione. We'd better get to class." said Ginny.

* * *

><p>"For Potions today, we will be working on a certain potion called the Polyjuice Potion. Some of you, I know are very familiar with this potion." said Snape. He glared at me, Harry and Ron. We all looked away.<p>

Draco, who was sitting right next to me, hadn't said a single word to me the entire day. I was getting a little bit worried.

"Now, each of you will have to prepare a Polyjuice potion. Begin." announced Snape.

I gathered the ingredients. To be honest, preparing this potion was easier than flying a broom, so I wasn't worried.

I looked over at Draco who was already started on his potion.

"Uh, good morning." I said, quietly.

He nodded in my direction, not looking away from his cauldron.

"Uh, did I do something? Are you mad at me?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I opened my mouth to say more, but suddenly, a loud boom was heard, and a nasty smell floated towards me.

"Oh!" I said, holding my nose. "What was th-!" my voice was lower. Much lower than it should've been. What the hell?

I looked at my hands. They were dark-not mine at all. I looked down. Why was I wearing the boy's uniform?

"Blaise, are you alright?" asked some kid behind me.

"B-Blaise?" I repeated.

"What the hell? That's me! But why am I seeing myself?" shrieked Ron, pointing at me.

"Bloody hell." said Pansy. "Why am I wearing the girl's uniform?"

"Calm down!" snapped Snape. He walked up to Neville. "Longbottom, you'll be seeing me at 7 for detention tonight."

"I don't think so, Professor." said Neville, coolly. "I think you need to get your eyes checked. I'm not Neville."

"What? Why am I talking? But...who am I? Who are you?" asked Ginny.

"I'm Draco." glared Neville.

"But, why do I look like Draco? I'm Ginny." said Draco.

"But, I'm Neville..." said Ginny.

"I'm Harry." said my body. It was really weird to see me in someone else's body.

"My hair does look neater." I murmured. My body, or rather, Harry turned around and smiled at me.

"I'm Blaise." said Ron.

"I'm Hermione." I said.

"I'm Pansy." said Harry.

"Bloody hell, I look like Pansy, but I'm Ron." said Pansy.

"I should've known. One of the things that can happen if the Polyjuice potion is messed up is that bodies and souls are shuffled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, only this time, I was speaking in Harry's voice.

"I mean, Potter, or whoever you are, your bodies will be continuously shuffled until the right soul returns into the right bodies. There isn't a cure. It'll make it's way to the right body soon."

"Longbottom, you sniveling idiot, look what you've got us into." said Neville.

"I'm sorry!" said my body.

"It was an honest mistake, Neville." I said, my voice sounding like Neville's now.

"Thanks, whoever said that...who looks like me." said Draco.

The bell rang. "Alright, I'll write passes for you eight, I believe. You should probably stay out of class until your bodies are switched back. Although, don't think that you can just get on pretending you aren't you so you can skip class. I'm only giving you one free period." glared Snape. "Class dismissed."

* * *

><p>Towards the end of our "free" period, I changed back to myself. I'd be in Muggle Studies, but since there was only 5 minutes left of class, I decided to just skip this class. Professor Burbage would understand. I found Draco's body sitting on a bench.<p>

"Hi, can I sit down?" I asked. Draco's body looked at me and nodded.

"Take a seat." he said.

"Are you...Blaise?" I asked. Draco's body hesitated and then nodded.

"Good. I'm Hermione again." I said, smiling warmly.

He smiled back.

"You know, I wish Draco would smile at me more like that. Goodness, Blaise, your personality in Draco's is the best." I laughed.

He smiled. "What's on your mind?"

"Well...I guess since you're Draco's best friend, I can talk to you about it. But it's really romancy." I said.

"Go ahead." he said.

"Well, it's weird. Last night, Draco kissed me and he said it was because Ron was looking, but Ron wasn't even at the ball. And so with everything, I was starting to think he liked me, but today, he hasn't said a word to me at all, and now I'm wondering, did I do something?" I said, just speaking my mind. "And I'm kind of afraid that I did, and I really don't want to hurt him, because I think...well, I'm not absolutely positive, and it's just a hunch, but I think...that...I've fallen in love with him." I said, my face hot.

Blaise didn't answer. "Well, give him some time, I suppose. Wait and see if he feels the same." said Blaise, after a moment of hesitation.

The bell rang, and we both stood up. "Thanks, Blaise. It was great talking to you."

"Don't worry about it. And by the way, Hermione," said Draco's body, turning around to look at me, "I think it might interest you to know that... said Draco's body, smirking evilly at me. His next words made me freeze completely.

"I'm not Blaise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's the cliffy. **

**So who do y'all think it is? Review, and let me know what your predictions are ;) Who is in Draco's body? What'll happen next? I love reading your predictions. :)**

**Anyway, did anyone catch the AVPM reference? Well if you've seen it, I bet you did... **

**Anyway, I think I'll be taking a little break from updating this fic...but if you really want me to update, review, review, review! More reviews mean the faster the updates! :)**

**And also thanks for helping me reach 100 reviews for this chapter :)**

**I'll see you all soon! Review review review! **

**Love,**

**Cherri**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**First off, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I got 38 in that chapter alone! Thank you! Sorry for the dull review replies...I didn't want to give anything away...**

**A lot of people told me that the last chapter reminded them of the Scooby Doo Movie...now that I think of it, it does...but actually I was basing it off of a manga called Gakuen Alice...yeah...**

**Thanks to socialelite, for your awesome review :)! And to my unnamed reviewer, thank you for giving Dramione a try! And I'm really happy you like the story :)**

**Thanks Erin! I love ya :)**

**To poison1234- ahahaha thanks ;)**

**As I was reading your predictions, I realize that my original plan was not at all dramatic as I think some of you were thinking that it'd be, so I tried to add more drama...did I fail? I don't know :)**

**I'm going to apologize right now for the short chapter...I'm losing my touch...ugh...but the next chapter, I THINK willl be my last one. I don't know. Should it? Please review and tell me if you think I should end it now or continue it for another couple chapters! I think I might...but your input does help me make a decision :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

I stood there, dumbstruck. That...that wasn't Blaise? Then...who was it?

I thought about it. It couldn't have been Pansy or Ron. The mystery person in Draco's body told me to wait and see if he felt the same way. If it were Pansy or Draco, they'd probably tell me that I was stupid.

It couldn't have been Ginny or Harry. Why would they need to lie to me and tell me that they were Blaise? They both know that I'd tell them anyways.

It couldn't have been Draco. There was just no way. The person in Draco's body had a sweet smile and was just...too sincere to be Draco.

And it wasn't Blaise, so was it Neville? He was the only one that he could've been. But that smirk...the smirk he gave me before he walked away...there was no way Neville could've done it. That was the signature Malfoy smirk.

"So who the hell was that?" I murmured.

"Uh, Hermione?" asked a voice.

"Oh, Uh, hi Ginny." I said. "It is you, right?"

"Um...this is Neville. You are Hermione, right?" asked Ginny's body.

"Uh...yeah. Did you just get switched into Ginny's body?" I asked. Was the shuffling still going on?

"Nope, I've been Ginny for about 10 minutes now. Have you seen my body?" asked Neville.

"Uh, no." I said. Wait. If Neville was in Ginny's body for the past 10 minutes, he couldn't have been the mystery person in Draco's body. Then who was it...?

"Oh, well thanks anyway." said Neville, and he walked away.

Damn, I was back to square one.

* * *

><p>I was watching everyone more closely now. If it was Pansy or Ron in Draco's body, my entire plan would be ruined. And not to mention my "relationship" with Draco. How would he take it if he knew?<p>

"Hi Ginny. Hi Harry." I said, taking a seat next to them in the Great Hall. It was finally lunchtime, and I was both anxious and hungry.

"What's up, Hermione? You look distraught." said Harry.

"Um...nothing really. But, Uh, did you guys change back? When did you? Who were you?" I asked.

"Well, I changed back right as the period was ending. I was Neville for a while." said Ginny.

"I changed back from being Ron at the beginning of the period. Why?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I'm just curious." I said. It if wasn't Ginny, Harry, Blaise or Neville...was it Pansy or Ron? Was it Draco?

"Hey, 'Mione." said my new favorite voice in the world, sliding up from behind me.

"Hey." I said, my face turning hot.

"I'm starving." he said, taking a bite from one of the rolls on my plate. He held it out to me.

"Uh, no thanks." I declined.

"Can we help you, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"You can't. My girlfriend here can. I need to talk to her." said Draco.

"Uh...ok." I said. My blood froze. Did he know?

* * *

><p>We finished eating a little bit early and we headed down to the library.<p>

"So?" I asked, nervous.

"I just wanted to know what your plans are for after this whole get-up." said Draco. "Is this plan going anywhere?"

"Well, I'm still working on it. My main goal is to make Ron regret that he ever did that to me." I said. "But I'm still working on ideas..." I said.

"So we just have to keep pretending for now?" he asked.

"Yes. Are...are you against that?" I asked.

"Pretending?" asked a voice. I froze. I turned around to see a pair of confused green eyes.

"Oh no." I moaned.

"Care to explain?" demanded the voice.

"Get out of here, Potter. This isn't any of your business." sneered Draco.

"Uh, yes this is! This is my best friend! You guys have been faking all this time? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry, upset.

"Harry, look, I wanted to, but-" I started.

"And after 7 years, you think you know someone, but apparently they don't trust you enough to tell you something kind of extremely important." said Harry, glaring at me.

"Oh quit your crying, Potter. It's not like anyone else knows." said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"Then again, I should've known that you would never willingly date Malfoy." scowled Harry.

I didn't answer.

"Look, Potter, just go away." said Draco.

"You're right. I should go tell Ron." said Harry. "He was always complaining about how there was no way that you could actually like the ferret. He'll be delighted when I tell him he was right." said Harry.

"Harry, no!" I called. "Please, remember? The day you first found out? You told me that you were my best friend and that best friends support each other no matter what."

He stopped. "Yeah, well Ron's my best friend too." he said, softly.

"Yes, but the Weasel's a sobbing git who only dated Hermione so she could do his homework for her. He isn't enough of a man to realize that Hermione's worth more than just being smart." said Draco. I looked at him. What was he saying? He didn't have to pretend. Harry already knew.

"Look, Potter, what makes you think that this is 100% fake? Do you know for sure that we don't have feelings for each other?" asked Draco. What was he talking about? "If you really are her friend, you'd keep your mouth shut about it."

Harry didn't say anything. "Fine. But only because you've saved my ass loads of times, Hermione." grumbled Harry. I hugged him.

"Thanks." I breathed. Harry smiled at me.

"But like I said earlier, don't expect me to be happy about." he said, and he just walked away.

"Thank you, Draco. For saying that." I said. He looked at me, brushed some hair out of my face and smiled.

"Don't mention it." he smirked.

As he walked away. I was so dazed that I almost didn't hear the sound of light feet running in the opposite direction. I almost didn't see the flash of long, blonde hair.

I stared after whoever was there. Who...who was that?

* * *

><p>I walked out of Muggle Studies to run into my least two favorite people on the planet.<p>

"Hello, Hermione." smirked a certain redheaded twit and his bimbo girlfriend.

"Go away, Ronald." I sighed.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?" asked Pansy.

"Around. Why do you want to know, slut?" I asked, glaring.

"In other words, avoiding you? I knew it was fake. How long did you think you could hide it?" smirked Pansy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, walking away. They didn't let me off.

"I'll give you credit. You're a good actress. Pretending to date Malfoy must've been hard. You almost had me convinced." smirked Ron.

"I wasn't pretending. And quit smirking. As if you could ever smirk in a way that was not sickening to see." I said, quickening my pace.

"Why are you still keeping your little act up? We all know it was just a plan to get me jealous." said Ron. I tried to hurry away, but Ron grabbed my forearm.

"Let me go!" I snarled. Ron just smiled, but suddenly, he yelped and let go. There was a burn mark on him.

"She said to let him go." said Draco, in a deadly sort of voice. My heart relaxed a little bit. Good, I had back-up.

"How dare you?" roared Ron. "You've burned me!"

"You're such a sissy, Weasel. That's what you get if you mess with my girlfriend." said Draco, putting his wand in his pocket.

"Drakie, give it up. My friend, Krissy Helt heard you two in the library earlier today." smirked Pansy. That must've been who I saw dashing out of the library!

"Well she must've heard wrong. Maybe this used to be a plan, but things change, as circumstances do. What happens if I'm in love with Hermione? What about if I love her more than you two will ever know? What if I appreciate her for who she is, not just her scores?" demanded Draco. He had to be lying...he was a better actor than I gave him credit for.

"And what if I think Draco's one hundred times better then you'll ever be, Ron? What if he's gotten me to blush every time he smiles? You two wouldn't know about it. You two are two stupid to realize that there's so much more to a person than you think. I've known you for 7 years, Ronald Weasley. I loved you. I thought you'd be able to tell, after knowing me for so long. And if after 7 years, you still think that the only thing I'm good for is doing your Charms homework, than never mind. I don't need you in my life." I spat.

"I agree. You little gold-digger. Don't think I don't know you only liked me for my money. But, since we're so much more mature than you two will ever be, I hope you suffer for the rest of your lives. Hermione and I, however are moving on." he smirked. He took my hand and pulled me away from the two open mouthed idiots we once loved.

* * *

><p>"You're a better actor than I give you credit for, Draco. Even I believed you there." I said, laughing.<p>

He didn't laugh with me. He didn't smirk and tell me that he was more than I thought he was. He just looked at me and said five words to me before walking away.

"Who says I was acting?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And with that, I leave you another cliffy. I'm sorry!**

**Andwill tell you who was in Draco's body sometime in the near future :)**

**But pleasepleaseplease review! Tell me if I should continue this for another couple chapters or not! I'll update as soon as I make a decision...but I need your help for it! **

**Thank you all and see you soon!**

**Love,**

**Cherri**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Thank you for all of the support! Real quick to the people whose reviews I could not reply:**

**Nina: Thank you!**

**Thanks again to Ridderres :)**

**Poison1234: Thank you!**

**To the reviewer who left no name, thank you! I'm flattered :)**

**Once again, luv ya Erin :)**

**Danielle: Thanks so much!**

**So I have decided that this is my last chapter...I'm sorry! The reason is because I mean, what else is there to do? They're meant for each other :) So thank you all so much, and please enjoy the final chapter of this story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

I couldn't look at him. Rest of the day, I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Merlin, Hermione, what's wrong with you? What did Malfoy tell you he loved you or something? Hah! Just kidding!" exclaimed Harry. He and Ginny burst into laughter. "Because...that'd...why aren't you laughing, Hermione?" asked Harry.

I just looked at him. The smile slowly fell of his and Ginny's faces until it was in a horrified expression.

"Ahaha you're so funny." said Ginny, laughing weakly.

"I'm not kidding." I said, quietly.

"Holy shi-! ARE YOU-? NO WAY!" exclaimed Harry. "So what he said at the library...was real?"

"What happened at the library?" frowned Ginny.

"I'll explain later, but...wow. I didn't know the ferret even had feelings!" yelped Harry.

"So what did you say to him?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing yet." I replied, softly.

"Do you want me to tell him that you want him out of your life?" asked Harry.

"Harry! Isn't it obvious? She likes him too!" snapped Ginny.

"Then why didn't she respond to him right away?" asked Harry.

"Because she's a little bit unsure about everything and she's in shock!" explained Ginny.

"You...ugh, I will never understand females." groaned Harry. "Merlin's baggy y-fronts, fighting Voldemort is easier than trying to understand girls."

"Oh Harry." said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Hello, ladies." said the certain grey eyed boy I was hoping I could avoid for the rest of my life.

"Excuse me?" glared Harry. I looked down. I couldn't look at him. Go away, go away, go away...

"Yes?" asked Draco.

"You said 'ladies'." said Harry.

"Your point?" challenged Draco.

"Alright, alright. Break it up. Do we have to hex you two again?" asked Ginny.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. Now, if I could have a word with Hermione." said Draco. I froze. No no no no no no no no no...

Harry looked at me. "Sure, ferret." he said. I panicked. What? How could Harry do this to me?

Ginny just gave me an apologetic look, while Harry gave me a look meaning, "hey-you-got-yourself-into-this-one".

The pair walked out of the library, and I didn't look up. Not when Draco cleared his throat, not when he tapped my shoulder, not when I could feel his gaze burn into my back.

He took a seat right next to me. I ignored him and went back to my Charms homework.

"So you're avoiding me?" asked Draco. I didn't answer.

"I see. The silent treatment. You're so very mature, Hermione. Of course, that's one of my favorite parts about you." he chuckle.

I got up, still ignoring his gaze, and began to walk out of the library. He followed me, tugging on my hair.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione..." he chanted, still trying to get my attention. As I was walking back to the common room, people were starting to stare us. My face burned even more.

"...Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione..." he continued. I couldn't help myself. I turned around and punched him in the stomach.

I guess I had caught him off-guard, or that the tension in me increased the force in the punch, because he flew backwards a couple of feet. I was kind of impressed with myself.

"Merlin, Hermione. If you really wanted me to shut up, you could've just said something." he groaned, still lying on the floor. "Aw, that hurt like hell."

I smirked. "And you said you have abs. They didn't do you much good, did they?"

He stood up, smiling. "Oh, don't pretend you weren't impressed by them."

"Whatever." I said, turning around. I started to walk away, but to no avail. Draco grabbed my shoulder.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked.

"Why are you being so hostile? I wasn't this hostile when you said that you like me." he said. I froze.

"I never said that." I said. He...he wasn't...

"Um, I believe you did. Remember? After the Polyjuice incident? Well, then again, you could argue that you confessed to Blaise, because you thought it was him..." said Draco, thoughtfully.

"So...it was you. In your body. And you told me you were Blaise." I said, slowly. He nodded. I started, punching him.

"You jerk! Augh, I can't believe I fell for one of your little jokes again!" I said, still punching him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"You shouldn't be so gullible, then." he smirked. "But that's something else I love about you."

Then, I couldn't hold myself back. I kissed him. And this time, for real.

"Merlin, you PMS-ing? Talk about mood swings." muttered Draco. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Then, I can tell YOU, this time, I love you, Draco." I smiled.

"I love you too. No more pretending?" he asked.

"Nope." I laughed.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger! Don't dawdle! You should be patrolling the corridors!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, hurrying up to us.

We jumped. "Uh, yes Professor." I said, quickly. I walked past her, I faintly heard her murmur, "Congrats, Miss Granger. You two are a nice couple."

I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Three Years Later*~<strong>

"Oh Hermione, you've got to get going! The Potters are here! Your father and I will meet you at the church!" exclaimed my frantic mother.

"Don't worry mum!" I called. I kissed her cheek and ran out the door.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." I smiled. Harry and Ginny had gotten married a year ago. I remember Draco telling me that it'd be us next. He was right, and so was the bouquet that I had caught at the Potter's wedding.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy-to-be." smiled Ginny.

"Why are you two so happy? She's getting married to a ferret." grumbled Harry.

"Come on, Harry. Can't you even TRY to become friends with him?" I asked.

"Hermione, he made my life miserable for 7 years. Actually, it's still miserable, because now I'm going to have to see him every time we get together." groaned Harry. Ginny and I laughed.

We got to the church in record time, and Ginny took over.

"Alright. I'll help Hermione get ready, and Harry, go see if Malfoy's here yet." she demanded.

"Why?" he moaned. "Why don't you go find the ferret, and I help Hermione ge-" he froze. "Fine, I'll go find Malfoy." he groaned, and walked out of the door.

"Alright Hermione, let's go!" chirped Ginny. After all these years, I still hated dressing up, so I could only mumble a "yaaaay..."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, I was ready. My gown, actually looked exactly like the one I wore to the Valentine's Day ball, only white, not pink. I smiled remembering it.<p>

Ginny had just finished doing my make-up, when my father burst in.

"Hermione, you look absolutely wonderful. Good job, Ginny." he smiled, hugging me. Ginny laughed.

"Thanks dad." I smiled. He offered me his arm, and I took it. With a deep breath, my father and I walked down the isle to where Draco was. We smiled at each other.

"Don't mess up." I whispered.

"I have to say two words. How the hell do I mess up?" he whispered back. I smiled.

We were planning on getting a formal minister to marry us, but Draco had voted against it. Instead, Blaise Zabini stood before us, wearing white and holding a large book.

"Now, we are all here today to watch these two people get married...yadayadayada. Now, if anyone should object, speak now." said Blaise. No one said anything, although Ron and Pansy (the entire Weasley Family was invited, so we had to invite Ron and Pansy. Draco also felt as though we should rub it in) looked uneasy.

Blaise didn't wait long. "Ok, good. So to sum this all up, Hermione Jean Granger, are you ready to spend the rest of your life with the idiot I call my best friend?" asked Blaise. I laughed.

"I do." I said.

"And Draco Abraxas Malfoy, are you ready to commit yourself to something? Er, sorry, I meant, do you take Hermione to be your wife?" asked Blaise.

Draco's eyes never left mine. "Hell, yeah." he laughed. So those were HIS two words.

"Then go ahead and kiss her! By the awesome power vested in me, I pronounce you wife and bastard. Er, sorry, I mean Man and Wife." said Blaise.

Draco didn't hesitate for a second. He kissed me, and I looked at the diamond ring on my finger.

"You know, the band of the ring matches your hair color." I said.

"I can't say the same for you." he frowned. I laughed.

* * *

><p>We walked around, to say something to everyone.<p>

"Welcome to the family, Hermione." said Narcissa, giving me a hug.

"Draco, take care of her. If you lose her, I might have to disown you." said Lucius. I laughed.

"Why is no one saying anything good to me?" wailed Draco.

"You hair is sexy." I said. He smiled.

"Never mind." he laughed.

We walked over to Harry and Ginny. Both of them hugged me, and then turned to Draco.

"Congrats, Draco." said Ginny, shaking his hand.

"Listen Malfoy, take care of her, or I will personally come to end your life, and I'm not showing you any mercy." glared Harry.

"You aren't the only one who'd come to kill me." said Draco.

"Good." said Harry, glaring.

"Alright, alright, calm down you two." I laughed.

"Hermione." my mum said, coming up to hug me.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Draco said, politely.

"Hello, Draco. Oh, lord, my little girl's married!" exclaimed my mum.

"Mum..." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." smiled Draco.

"Good." said my father.

And finally, we came across Ron and Pansy.

"Congrats." said Ron, stiffly.

Draco smirked. "I can't thank you two enough. Weasley, if you hadn't screwed up, we wouldn't be here today!" said Draco. Ron turned red. "And you too, Parkinson."

I put my hand out to the two of them. "Thanks for coming." I said, politely. Pansy slowly took my hand and shook it.

"You're welcome..." she said. Draco and I smiled.

"And here, we begin, living our life together." smiled Draco.

"Who would've thought?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Years Later*~<strong>

"Mummy! The Potters are here!" shrieked Rose, her long, bushy brown hair flouncing up and down as she jumped.

"Well open the door, then, Rose." said Scorpius, his stormy grey eyes glaring at his sister. He ran his fingers through his platinum colored hair that was slicked back, much like his father did.

Rose opened the door, and the 5 Potters walked in.

"Oh, Ginny! You didn't need to bring anything! I told you!" I said, taking the bowl of fruit from her.

"Yes, I know, but when have we ever listened to you?" she asked.

"True." I said, hugging her. Harry came in holding little Lily Luna Potter, who looked so much like Ginny, it was almost frightening.

"Hey Hermione." greeted Harry.

"Hello Harry! Hello, Lily!" I said. "Come in!"

"It's Albus and James! Albus and James, Albus and James." sang Rose, still jumping. Albus Severus and James Sirius Potter came in. They both looked much like Harry, but Albus was almost a spitting image.

"Rose, is it possible for you to keep your mouth shut for a minute?" asked Scorpius.

"Waah! Daddy, Scorpius is being mean to me!" cried Rose.

"Scorp, be nice." said Draco, down the stairs of the second Malfoy Manor (we had one built like the original, where Lucius and Narcissa lived, only slightly less gloomy), holding Hugo.

James and Scorpius were both 3 years old, Albus and Rose were 2 and Hugo and Lily were 1. It was kind of strange how our children just happened to come at around the same time.

"Hello, Draco!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Hello, Ginny. Pothead, er sorry. Hello, Harry." smirked Draco.

"Play nice, now." said Ginny and I at the same time.

We all gathered around the table.

"Hermione, you've out done yourself." said Harry, grabbing a fork.

"Don't eat too much. Merlin, I think Harry's been letting himself go a bit." said Ginny.

"I have not!" said Harry. "I'm an Auror! If I eat a lot, it always gets burned by trying to chase bad guys!"

"Daddy get's the bad guys!" sang Lily. We laughed.

"Draco's the exact opposite. He eats like a diva. He's so picky!" I said.

"I do not!" yelped Draco.

"Oh, and apparently little Serena just turned 3." said Ginny.

"Oh yeah, the devil's spawn? Ron and Pansy's kid?" asked Draco.

"Draco!" I said, sharply.

"Oh, whatever. Listen, Scorp, I forbid you to speak to this girl." said Draco. I hit it on the head.

"Not the hair, not the hair..." wailed Draco.

"Somethings don't change." laughed Ginny.

"Of course." I said, smiling. "But Scorp, if you do see this girl, tell her to tell her parents, Run Devil Run."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, that last line made no sense...but I needed to get the title in there somehow...**

**But thank you all so much for staying with me this far! I really hope you enjoyed it! And I will be putting up more Dramiones in the near future...so this isn't the last of me!**

**Sorry to KayDee-DesignerExtraodinare that it wasn't Ron in Draco's body...**

**And to my BFFL Serena, just wanted to say I love you! :) **

**And yeah! Don't you want Blaise as the minister who marries you? Ahaha...**

**But anyway, thank you all so much, and have a great day!**

**Love,**

**Cherri**


End file.
